


Subject: So my roommate...

by Kira_Gold



Series: like you need it to survive [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basically the main story is told through emails, Dialogue Heavy (?), Emails, Laf is Tom's cousin and Alexander's best friend, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety (minor), Slow Burn, Texting, Why emails, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Gold/pseuds/Kira_Gold
Summary: Lafayette was just the best independent party to rant to about how much you hate your new college roommate. Well, or so they thought.-------------Based on a YouTube comment under a Jamilton animatic of "What is This Feeling" from Wicked: "Imagine if they were both gossiping to Lafayette about how they hate the other and Lafayette realises from the letters they're talking about each other and he's just shaking his head like "Oh dear lord, why?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> petitlion@gmail.com - Alexander  
> lancelot@gmail.com - Lafayette  
> tjefferson@gmail.com - Thomas

**To:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**From:** petitlion@gmail.com 

Dear Laf…

Actually fuck formal language, it’s just an email to a friend. Hey! It should be around eleven pm back in France, right? So I hope to get a reply from you shortly. If not, well, first of all good night. Secondly, holy shit this university is wonderful! I mean, I have been here for four hours tops, but it’s really awesome from what I have already seen! The architecture is fantastic, although it is quite big so I might get lost in the first few days, but other than that I have no problems with the place whatsoever. 

Now the people… Well. I have met two guys at the President’s Welcome, they probably knew each other before judging by how they familiarly they acted, but I feel like we got along pretty well! John is majoring in biochem, and he seems so passionate about it, even managed to get me interested in conversations about biology, which, as you know, is one of the hardest tasks, so that’s pretty impressive! Herc is doing textile designs, which is also quite cool, and according to John he is good at it already so will just breathe through the course. Either way, I got some friends here already, so that’s good. 

My roommate on the other hand… Ugh. Where do I start. Probably at the fact that he has got FOUR SUITCASES. Seriously. Why?! What do you even need for a trimester of college, some clothes?! But fine, that I don’t particularly care about, whatever floats your boat, you know. Plus, hey, he’s hot at least. Well, that’s what I thought at first. His attitude, on the other hand… I am not going to have a good time in this room, I swear to god. He is annoying, he basically indirectly INSULTED me on the fact that I am in the university because of a scholarship, and then proceeded to comment how that explains why I don’t have much stuff at all. Like, better than FOUR damn SUITCASES!!!

So naturally I argued back, saying something about how the fact that he is obviously a rich asshole explains how HE got into the college, and then we proceeded to bicker about it for the next hour, and then he slammed the book he was reading on the table, told me to fuck myself and stormed out of the room. And here I am writing you this email and going through the course material one more time so I don’t come unprepared. 

Aaaand that’s about it. I hope you consider this “not overly detailed”, lol. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**From:** lancelot@gmail.com

Bonjour ami!!!

Oui, that was the perfect length with the perfect amount of detail, please do stick to that in the future. I am not asleep, as you can probably see, because I was waiting for SOMEONE to email to me about his day, so in the future please do consider the time difference. Merci.

Getting to the point, well, it’s good that you like the place and it is good that you managed to make friends already (and you know perfectly damn well yourself that it does not happen easily), but your roommate does sound like an dick. Please do update me if he does anything else, I happen to enjoy drama. 

Also, do forgive me if my emails are not close to being as detailed as yours, because firstly I tend to speak much less, and secondly my life in France is rather uneventful. My university doesn’t even start until next week! So I will highly appreciate daily updates from America, plus I know your habits of ranting about the smallest things :D

Either way, good luck with your roommate and good night!

Laf

•

 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com

I am assuming you aren’t asleep, but if you are and read this in the morning, then never mind it. If you are awake though, reply.   
TJ

•

 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**From:** lancelot@gmail.com

Bonsoir. What happened?

•

 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Nothing “happened” strictly speaking. Well, apart from the first day of my university, you know. So, feel like listening to me?  
TJ

•

 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**From:** lancelot@gmail.com

Obviously. 

•

 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Good.  
So. Well, it went pretty good for the most part. The President’s welcome was boring, as it usually is, so I just went around spectating people. I think I made friends with this one guy, James. He’s also majoring in politics, so that’s good. Overall, nothing too terrible happened.  
But then there is my roommate.  
I would be lying if I said I wasn’t the one rude to him first. Well, not “rude” per se, if I said something like that to you you would never get offended since you know me, but as him and I have never met before, he probably took it as an insult. Okay, fair enough, I was going to apologise. But then he just got so defensive all of a sudden! Started almost yelling at me, ugh. Spent a good half an hour if not more trying to pick a fight with me. I am so angry right now, you don’t even understand!!! Like, we’ll have to be in a two dorm together for at least a term, he could at least TRY to act decent towards me!  
(I honestly had to run out of the room, because any more of his insults and I would have had a fucking panic attack. I am not even joking, he is so… ugh, I don’t even have the right word for it. Whatever, you know what I mean.)  
So currently I am just sitting in the library. It’s pretty big and got lots of books, obviously, and lots of shelves, even better, so I can hide in here. Have been for about fifteen minutes actually, so I’m reasonably calm now. Don’t want to return to the dorm though. I should just make some more friends so I can spend time in their rooms during the day, and only sleep in mine. That guy can go fuck himself.  
Sorry for the ranting, but you are the best independent party I have.  
TJ

•

 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**From:** lancelot@gmail.com

Merde. Do I need to come over and beat your asshole roommate up? Because I honestly will if you ask me. Please try to ignore him, he is bound to leave you alone if you just don’t talk to him. For now though, just read some books maybe wait for some more people to show up to the library, talk to them and make friends. If it gets too bad – ask for a room change, they will not refuse you. And call me anytime of the night or day, wake me up if anything happens, ça ne me dérange pas. On a lighter note, it’s good that the food is good at least, not high school for you :D  
Anyways, goodnight since I probably am off to sleep now (unless you want to call me or something?), and good luck.  
*not signing with my initials for obvious reasons lol*

•

 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Please do not come over, I can fight my own battles. But thanks for everything else, I guess I’ll do that. Also I’ll be fine, so just go to sleep. I will email or call you if anything happens, don’t worry, but it should be alright. Thanks again.  
Good night!  
TJ

•

Lafayette sighed and put his phone on the bedside table, face up. Alexander will deal with his asshole roommate well enough, he wrote, talked and fought his way of worse situations. And Thomas… well, he is strong, too. And doesn’t make a habit out of lying to his cousin, so if he says that it should be alright, it really should. And hopefully he’s just overdramatizing. He tends to do that after all, doesn’t he?

Lafayette turned the notification alerts sound all the way up that night. Just in case.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French knowledge is limited to Google Translate, so do point out any mistakes you see.  
> (Also a shoutout to Eileen Zamby in YouTube comments under the original video who inspired me to finish the chapter so soon haha. And Sonata Moon Animations as the original idea author!)

**From:** tjefferson@gmai.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Hey. Reply to me whenever, chances are I won’t see it until two more hours though – right now it’s a break between my lectures, but it only lasts fifteen minutes or so. So the first day (or rather the first morning) went surprisingly well. James, the guy I mentioned to you earlier, sits next to me in the lectures, so we spent half the time talking – introduction to the course is not particularly important anyways. We’re also going to lunch together later, so that’s all set.  
As you can probably tell, I didn’t meet many new people – although I did get one new acquaintance, a girl, sophomore, Angelica. Can’t really say whether she was friendly or not, but she is really clever – we had this slightly weird and random conversation about taxes in Mexico? (She also majors in politics though so yeah, fair enough.) Apparently her younger sister is in my year, I should try to meet her later.  
Another thing, I am currently in my room, because I severely underestimated the amount of stationary I need for a lecture, and my roommate is not here so thank GOD for that. Maybe we have reached a mutual understanding and will from now on forever evade each other, or is it too idealistic? Either way, for now everything is pretty good. Talk to you again in the evening?  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Bonsoir! I, as per usual, have little to no life and so basically sit here checking my email the whole time lol. I’m not even joking. So it’s good to hear from you. That Angelica girl sounds fun, do hang out more around her *insert a lenny face here*. In all seriousness though, it is good that at least some people in the college are nice. Maybe ask James if he knows anyone else in there? (Sorry, I’ll stop snooping around in your social life… eventually lol).  
Good, try interacting with your roommate as little as possible because he is a little enfoiré. Do tell if anything interesting happens, and yes, talk to you in the evening!

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Alexander, are you even there? I’m not complaining obv, but you haven’t emailed me the whole day and that’s a first in like months. Busy college life, is it?

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Oh, I knew I was forgetting to do something. Hello Laf!

Busy? That’s an understatement. I’ve had three lectures today, then apparently there is a debating club in the place so I showed up there, absolutely wrecked everyone of course, spent my break meeting other students (there is this really nice girl called Eliza, so I think I made another friend!), and am currently in the library, trying not to miss supper. (Don’t be surprised with me going to meals by the way, it’s just because she’ll be waiting for me.)

So, details. Because you obviously care about details. This is such an amazing place! You leave the college and boom, you’re in the middle of Manhattan, and of course this is not strictly permitted during academic days, but John has showed me a few ways to sneak out. Don’t fret, I’m not planning to use them all too often. Apart from access to the city, the professors in this place are really, really good. Which I guess was to be expected seeing how this is one of the best universities in the world, and yet I am still kind of baffled by them. I have also met this guy at the lecture, he studies law too, called Aaron. Well, we saw each other briefly yesterday, but didn’t talk too much because I met John and Herc shortly after. He seems like a nice guy, although he doesn’t speak much. So I’m sitting next to him now, he doesn’t seem to mind.

Now the aforementioned debate club. It is… well, the other students aren’t that strong of opponents, but the themes are quite interesting. (Actually my previous statement is a lie, there is this girl in there, a sophomore I think, she is amazing. Was on the opposite team, but I think if we ever get paired together we’ll be unstoppable). An hour of a reasonably heated debate, and boom, I am victorious. Although apparently you are not allowed to walk around the room while speaking which is reasonably annoying, you know my pacing habits. I’m definitely gonna go there more often, and the professor who is the head of the thing mentioned to me that there will be a Debate Competition later in the year, maybe like next month, so looking forward to that!

Aside from it, well, I haven’t seen my roommate all day, apart from the morning, which is good (thank god he majors in something else, he kind of seemed like a law guy to me at first), so that’s pretty calm for now. I’m going to try to ignore him tonight, too, but he better not be throwing those comments at me otherwise he will have had it coming! 

Shoot gotta go supper time talk to you later maybe or are you going to sleep already? Was this letter too long?

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

“Forgetting to do something”, wow, Alex, way to show how important my presence in your life is to you! Also, eh, the letter length is fine. Kind of. Either way. 

Well, what can I say to you. Debating is your life, your air, your element, so no wonder you have found yourself a club already. Just please don’t go too harsh on those who are on the opposite side, we both know you can… te laisser emporter. Don’t start yelling or jump on the desk, they’re gonna banish you from the club despite how good you are lol.

In regards to sneaking out, don’t. I know you (and me) love breaking rules, but at least make a good first impression on the uni. You really, really don’t want to get kicked out in the first week. Maybe when they realise how priceless of a student you are, then you can slightly ~bend~ the rules, but nothing more.

It’s good that you’re meeting new people. A nice girl, huh? Although I could call you out on saying Aaron is a nice guy too so I won’t concentrate on it too much lol. Have a nice supper with mademoiselle Eliza though. And do not annoy the hell out of her or any new acquaintances you make, s'il te plaît.

Also just do your best to ignore your roommate. Even if he starts speaking to you. I know you find it unacceptable and feel like you need to fight back, but believe me, it’s gonna be better to just not show him you care at all. I know his type.

Aaaand look, you made me type in a longer email :D Congratulations. Not going to sleep yet because I’m waiting for someone else to write to me, so reply anytime!! (in the next like two hours that is though).

Laf

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmai.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

(prescript: “That Angelica girl” is honestly terrifying, okay. Hot, yeah, but terrifying.)  
Hey Laf! Please get yourself a life, otherwise your only entertainment will be trying to set me up with random people I mention to you. Don’t.  
So, the rest of the day was fine. A few more lectures, then we were just exploring the campus, because first (full) day, all that. And now I’m in my dorm, just emailing you and listening to music, typical evening, you know. Right now it doesn’t even seem so different from home, or visiting you in France –– just me in a room, twilight outside, music playing out loud. Maybe I could live well enough here. Although the lectures are tiring. My hand honestly hurts from all the writing, but at least this one my professor is really clever. One of the people who make you listen to what they say, you know? If this is how my every day here will go, I would actually not mind it that much.  
(Oh dear lord the roommate/asshole is back. I’m just… not going to look at him?)  
Apart from that there isn’t much to tell. The university itself is awesome, I love the campus, and some of the people are, in fact, not bad. So I hope  
(Guess what he’s doing? I’m not actually sure, but it seems like he’s rewriting his lecture notes? WHY?!)  
As I was saying, I hope it’ll either get better or not be much worse. Yeah, here I am, being as optimistic as usual. This basically sums up my day, yay! You going to sleep yet?  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Nope, not yet, since I don’t actually have to get up early tomorrow and so can have a nice conversation with you :D So what did “that Angelica girl” do? Count me intrigued. Also please stop getting nostalgic, it doesn’t help. Play some other (better) music for a change maybe? Joking lol. Tell me more about the place! I never bothered to research it properly, so I’m interested about my cousin’s fate :D  
(Maybe some people like their notes in order? Eh, whom am I kidding, who would even bother doing that voluntary. He sounds weird.)

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Thomaaaaas it’s been twenty minutes. You don’t usually take twenty minutes to reply to a short email.

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Thomas, devrais-je m'inquiéter? Where are you?

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Jefferson, I am honestly going to sleep now!!!

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmai.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU WILL N O T BELIEVE WHAT MY ROOMASSHOLE DID.  
TJ

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com  
So I hope you’re not asleep because I have things to tell you. So first of all, MY FUCKING ROOMMATE!!!..... (Do tell me if you’re awake and ready to listen because I will be ranting.)

•

Lafayette dropped his head on the hard surface of his desk. Did he ever think it was going to be fine? Scratch that. Why should it be _his_ bad luck that both his best friend and cousin have to share a dorm with an dickhead and think that Laf is a perfect target to complain to?

Well, sleep is for the weak anyways.

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com, petitlion@gmail.com  
**[Hide the other recipient]**  
Go on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L o o k, I am alive. I actually got really ill during the holidays so I couldn't exactly write a coherent chapter, and then the school started again, and thus it ended up being written so late. Sorry!!

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

So guess whose college starts tomorrow!!!

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Well, since mine has been going on for a whole week already and we do not have literally any mutual acquaintances, I am going to take a wild guess and conclude you are talking about yourself.

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Killjoy. But yeah!! I am honestly so excited! You have been sending me uni updates for a whole week now and I’ve been forced to stay at home terribly bored, with my only entertainment being your emails. So I literally can’t wait, especially considering how fun you make it out to be! (Excluding the having a shitty roommate part, but I am obviously not boarding due to, you know, living five minutes away from the place, so I won’t have that problem :P) So await updates tomorrow evening! Or, well, midday, because time difference is a bitch. 

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Ha-ha-ha. Reminding me of my roommate problems is a dirty blow because it makes me want to leave America and never come back. Seriously, this asshole is just boasting about his wealth and irritating me to no end, it’s like it is amusing to him! One day I am going to strangle him with a pillow in the middle of the night and nobody will judge me because literally everyone in the college knows how annoying he is. I even got Burr to admit it – Aaron Burr, the guy with zero personal opinions! That proves a point, doesn’t it?

Sorry, I’m getting carried away. Well, you know I get carried away easily, you said it yourself, so you probably aren’t even surprised. Actually you probably are, like, grinning right now. Stop. Either way, your college! I am actually very excited for you, do tell if you meet some nice guys or girls, I need to pay you back for trying to set me up with Eliza from across the Atlantic! (Which is totally not happening by the way. Probably.) Also tell me whether your professors are good, I just want to see whether all universities have ones as good as mine. And plus, you being in college means that you might finally stop trying to entertain yourself at my cost, so that I can’t wait for.

But in all seriousness, good luck, and have a good day tomorrow!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Somehow you manage to take an email about me and reply to it while speaking almost exclusively about yourself. Wow. I guess that is another one of your skills, along with getting carried away easily. (And yes, I was grinning at that. Not going to stop either.)

Regarding your roommate, well, you know what I think about him. Either just go to the accommodation office and try to change dorms, or ignore him entirely. And I know you can’t actually ignore people if you think they’re wrong, yeah, but try, please! Just for the sake of the mental health of both of us :D

Also no way, I am not going to tell you about the people in my college for that exact reason. I am not giving you the power. (And, come on, you and Eliza sound like a cute couple, you can’t deny that!!) But I’ll definitely tell you about the uni itself ofc, at least now I will have some actual information to put in my email rather than just replying to your rants. So expect that some time tomorrow. 

Anyways, thank you very much. Really, thanks. 

PS: Also, don’t strangle your roommate. You study law, you should probably know it’s punishable even when you kill assholes.

Laf

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Hey. Doesn’t your college start tomorrow?  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Wow, at least one of my friends actually remembered it himself!! (Actually you don’t even count as my friend bc you’re my cousin, do you…) Anyways, yeah, it does, and I’m vv hyped about it!!

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Nobody says “hyped” anymore, Laf. Also, I mean, I suppose I can technically count as your friend? If you think so of me, that is. Also-also, of course I remembered, I actually have the date marked on my calendar. (As “the day Laf will finally get a life and MAYBE leave mine alone").  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Wow, I am wounded. That’s both a statement related to your first and to your last sentence. But, uh, OF COURSE I count you as my friend? That was a joke, Thomas =.=  
Either way, yay, college!!!!!

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

You get very unnecessarily excited about it. So was I, true, but it’s really not that great. Then again, you won’t get a dickhead roommate who picks on everything you do and doesn’t sleep at night because apparently he has “work” to do (what fucking work we don’t even get assignments yet!!!), so you might find the whole experience more enjoyable. Tell me how it goes, of course, and take my advice: get enough sleep today. The first day is actually crap when you are sleep-deprived because you were so nervous about it you couldn’t fall asleep haha. I suppose I shouldn’t expect an email from you until (French time) evening tomorrow?  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Omg roommates. I am going to stab myself at one point listening to all the roommate ranting in my life. And seriously s t o p getting yourself into arguments, Thomas, because I know you and I know you provoke them even if you don’t think so. Although, yeah, the guy sounds like a dick.  
Yeah, I’ll tell you about it tomorrow, and thanks for the advice, although now I am 1000% closer to Really Worrying about you. Yeah, I’ll text you pretty late, so check your email at like 4pm American.  
Also, you seem like the one who needs sleep, because it’s the lack of it what makes you pessimistic. So please at least ask your roommate to be quiet. POLITELY. I know you wouldn’t want to be polite to him, but sleep is more important.  
Goodnight! 

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Don’t worry about me, it actually probably isn’t as bad as I make it out to be. Or is. I don’t know honestly. Either way, doesn’t matter. And, fine, ugh, I’ll try.  
Good night and good luck!  
TJ

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

It’s midday in America already. Updates? I’ll give you mine later, gotta run, but I’d appreciate something interesting to read when I come back!

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Laf, are you even alive there? Or did your college consume you?..

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Impatient much, Alexander? Actually yeah, I knew that. Another one of your “virtues”. So my university! Wow. Where do I even start. 

First of all, it is actually awesome. Sure, I’ll stop thinking of it like that soon enough, when we actually start doing proper work, but let me enjoy the moment for a while. It’s actually so fun, going around meeting all the people! You know that’s my only lifeline, so not surprising. I know I wasn’t actually going to tell you of them, but, eh, who cares now. There are a few pretty great students here, so that’s good. I met this girl called Adrienne, philosophy major, she’s a lot of fun! And a few other people too, but I’ll mention them some time later, when they are actually relevant to the story. 

I know you asked me about teachers, but there weren’t actually any proper lectures today, only course introductions, so it is very hard to judge. However, they do seem intelligent enough for me to be engaged in further studies. But – and here’s the funny part – there’s one in here who doesn’t actually speak French. In France. In a university. A teacher. And he doesn’t speak FRENCH. Sure, granted, he teaches English/American literature (my major as you PROBABLY haven’t forgotten yet), and everyone in the class is fluent in this language, but THE FACT!!! Like, how do you get accepted for a teaching job without actually knowing the language of the country the damn university is in?!!!! I’m not angry about it or anything, lol, I’m just incredibly confused. (But the teacher himself seems actually very interesting, you know, one of those who are actually passionate about the subjects (and he’s also hot lmao), so whatever floats the university’s boat, I don’t mind.)

There isn’t much more story-wise to tell, tbh, just like… the campus is awesome and for now I am very satisfied with it! I will continue updating you about my life later, once something interesting comes up, but I hope this was enough detail for you, although I will never reach your standard XD

Laf

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Oh, so you’re alive. Good. Hello!

Well, it sounds rather cool, at least for now! Although yeah, I admit, the teacher part is quite weird. What if someone needs something explained to them in French? Or is everyone who majors in englit too good for it?.. Either way, believe me or not, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. Do tell more about the Adrienne girl, just because I need to get back at you for all the Eliza teasing. And also, some advice, take your laptop to lectures. In the course intros they usually say they prefer you writing stuff down by hand, but even I gave up on that, and you know my writing speed, so that must tell you at least something. Although some people do tend to think my notes are overly-detailed… (*cough*John*cough*). 

Anyways, now I’m not the only one in college! (Well, I suppose I never was the only one in college, but you know what I mean). Tired yet? I know I was tired after my first day. I might need to go now, because I have an afternoon lecture, too, and plus my roommate is in the dorm again (sorry but I am not shutting up about him) (although he is apparently capable of speaking politely when he WANTS something from me), so I don’t want to stay in here for longer than necessary, but you can email me any time and I’ll reply eventually!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham 

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Bonsoir. How’s your uni? Because mine is actually pretty great. Thanks for your advice, by the way, I suppose getting enough sleep did, in fact, help me, although it got me even more hyped, too. (Also fuck you, I say “hyped”.) But yeah, you asked me to tell you stuff, but there really isn’t much to tell. There are a few nice people, and also a teacher who doesn’t speak French while being IN FRANCE, but apart from that – nothing you’ll find too exciting with your seven-day experience in college already. So how’s your day going? Also do say if you want to know any further details from me.

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

My roommate actually deigned to shut up at night, so I got sleep. And I suppose you’re right – it does make me feel better. That’s all you really need to know about my day, because nothing exciting or new actually happened. Besides it is usually me who has to supply our conversation with topics, and now that your day was so eventful (at least definitely more so than mine), it is your turn to do so. So go on, I’m listening.  
TJ

•

Lafayette chuckled to himself, scrolling through Thomas’ email, and immediately went on to compose a reply – Jefferson was right after all, there was stuff to tell. Well, for now his – and his friends’ – lives seemed to be going alright, and what more could he really ask for? Sleep, maybe, but time zones are, in fact, a bitch, and he might as well spare some time to talk to people across the Atlantic Ocean. Fun times.


	4. Chapter 4

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Hello, Alexander. 

Forgive me for not emailing you earlier, I had some business to take care of, more specifically – a job offer. However, if I am remembering correctly, your own college must have started around a week ago, and I just wanted to ask whether that is going fine. I believe you are majoring in law, which is not exactly my forte, but I will be glad to provide you with any help I can give if you need it, son. So how are you?

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Good afternoon, Sir! 

Well, or not necessarily afternoon, depending on a time zone you’re in, so just hello I suppose. It’s nice to hear from you. Yes, you are correct, my university did start just over a week ago, and I am majoring in law. And although it has not been too long, for now I can certainly say that it is going wonderful!

Firstly and most importantly, the professors are really great. Hardly better than you – and I am not saying it just to flatter you, that’s not how I am and you know it – but still rather good. They all have different approaches to education, of course, so that can get a little confusing at times, trying to remember which one of them is the laid back one and which one will not forgive me a distraction, but that just might be what makes it the most interesting. 

Secondly, people. You might find it hard to believe, but I am in fact making friends. Quite a few, actually. I suppose less people are, what was it, “overwhelmed” by me here – your brain has to run at fifty miles per hour at least to even get into Columbia, so they are not that far behind me. Not summer courses for you, anyone can pay their way into those. (Although I guess it all depends on how much you can offer.)

There are, of course, disadvantages, the most notable being having to share a room with an incredibly infuriating guy, but there are enough good things to at least counterbalance it. Wanted to thank you for all the debating practice and advise, by the way – I managed to get into an “elite”, you can say, debate team despite only being a freshman. All people in it are pretty incredible, I am really honoured to have been invited, and honestly it’s just because of your training, so thank you.

For now I don’t need any help, but thank you for the offer as well, I will ask you if I need an insight into a teacher’s brain of some sort. But until I do, I’ll just try to do my best and see what comes around. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

PS: I am not your son, sir. 

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Dear Alexander,

I was going to ask you in my first email to make sure to give me some detail and not just skim over some basic information, but fortunately remembered your writing habits in time. You give detail if not asked for it, and if you are – you drown the person you speak to in a flurry of pointless little facts which are not ultimately what they wanted to hear – you haven’t changed since you were fifteen in this way. Although I must say your writing skills did improve drastically, but either way, it’s not you I have the honours of teaching this year, so I should attempt not to criticize your way of sharing information as much as I used to. 

Regardless of what I think about your writing skill and habits, however, it’s good that you are enjoying college. You always have been a type of person who likes learning, and I suppose it is the most important thing while being a student – actually liking it. Same goes for being a teacher too, but that information is not particularly important to you, is it? Anyway, it’s good that your professors are at least satisfactory, and the only advise I can give for now – just respect them, even if you are arguing with them, and that you do all too often. If you respect them, they respect you back. 

It is also good that you are making friends, and I’m not actually in the least surprised – you do manage to make people like you more often than you think. You just tend to skip past any affection your way or even completely disregard it, so make sure not to do that, especially in college, when it is important, to have people who care about you. Especially knowing yourself, Alexander! Please do not forget that you do have basic human needs too and they include sleep and food. You can scoff at my words however much you want, but you know perfectly well that you do so. 

Roommates – I can imagine problems arising with that, but it shouldn’t be anything serious, and even if it is, there is always the accommodation office, so keep that in mind and ask for a swap if it is anything extraordinarily bad. And regarding your debating skills, I would argue I didn’t do all that much, but you would win that argument. A student has surpassed the master, I suppose. If I ever was one. So if you do believe I helped you with that – you are very much welcome. And yes, do not hesitate to ask me for help again.

Kind regards,  
George Washington

PS: Whatever you say, Alexander.

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

So remember that time I was saying how I’m confused about the non-French-speaking prof being accepted on the job? Well I just had his first lecture today. And I’m no longer questioning the college’s decisions (ever, actually). He is amazing. He is so good at teaching. You don’t understand how good he is. I learned more about literature in the two hours then I ever did at school, and sure, that’s an overstatement, but not by far. Holy shit, I am so hyped about uni right now. Sure, my other professors are… nice, but he is brilliant. Like. Do you have that one teacher who is so good you can’t wait for the next lecture? And sure, he’s gonna make us work really hard, but I don’t honestly care right now, I really want to make a good impression on him? I don’t know. I basically just wanted to rant, because that’s not entirely your prerogative.

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Wow, that’s a first. Haven’t heard (read) you being so excited about things in a while. And hey, that’s good! If a professor makes you interested in your major (or even more interested if that is even possible with you), it means you’re gonna have a good time in college! At least on some lectures. And in regards to my teachers, they’re all really good, but none of them are that outstandingly-amazing or worth rants. (Please don’t go into how everything is rant-worthy for me, I will kill you.)

Anyways, I like getting updates from you, so do it more often. It can get boring in here after a while. Well, not exactly “boring” because there is so much to do, and I’m still meant to be working, although it’s harder with my current schedule (I just do it at night, because who needs sleep. Roommate complains but fuck him), but when there is a break between lectures and debate, for example, there isn’t much that could be done apart from replying to emails. 

Speaking of debate, there is a competition next week! Not inter-school yet, but still an open one, so a lot of students/professors are gonna come to watch, and I will need to impress them. Well, I’ve teamed up with Angel (that sophomore who’s great at it and also maybe my friend now?), so we’re going to rip everyone to shreds, I’m not too worried about that. Just thought I’d update you. 

Also, my roommate (yeah I know you’re tired of hearing about him but there is too much shit to say) had this guy over yesterday until 11pm, and it’s not like I sleep, but they were talking and it’s DISTRACTING! I’m pretty sure he did it on purpose, he kept glancing at me smugly the whole time. Like, the fact that your daddy is rich doesn’t mean you should stop people who have less money from working? Which was what I was trying to do? And Maddison, his friend, he was just staring at me hostilely the whole time and basically not a nice experience. It’s my dorm too, at least ask if you want to have friends over!!

PS: Laf, it’s not 2008, nobody uses “hyped” anymore. But it’s good that you’re enjoying college and I should probably stop annoying you with my problems lol.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Oh by all means do not, your problems are amusing. 

Also why does everyone in my surroundings feel the need to tell me not to use hyped? What if I like the word, you dicks? Honestly, you and my cousin would get along, you’re so similar, lmao. 

Please, when you speak about ripping people to shreds in debate, don’t do it literally. Don’t get into fistfights, you are smart enough to destroy them with your words alone, but I don’t think your smarts will help you if you break the rules. But good luck on it, tell me how it goes!!

And, uh, don’t you have your friends over in your room sometimes? Like, John and Hercules? They make an impression of loud people. Do you have any rights to complain of your roommate inviting his? I mean, he is obviously a dick in everything else, but the things you choose to pick on can be ridiculous, Alex. Plus, you know, you could always ASK them to be quiet. 

Anyways, gotta go work on an English assignment. Yeah, Mr Washington gave us one already, lol, so I need to try my best to make it good!!  
Laf

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Wait just a second. Mr Washington? As in like, George Washington?

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Yeah, I think that’s his name. Why?

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

See, sir, so many of my friends enjoy mocking me because of how much I write, and here I am, staring at your email and thinking “Well thank god they have never engaged in a correspondence with George Washington”. Although they are missing out a lot by not doing so. Either way, thank you for the reply and advise, also I am (marginally) getting enough sleep and you don’t have to worry about that. And, yes, I am quite sure my debating skills are almost entirely your merit, but as you said, it is probably not a topic for, well, debate. 

But that’s not why I’m writing now. Why I am, on the other hand… Regarding the job offer you mentioned earlier, it doesn’t happen to be a university in Paris, does it? Because you, sir, do not speak French.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

“Marginally”. That’s exactly my point, Alexander. And also, just out of interest, how on Earth do you know that? I don’t think I’ve mentioned it to you before, have I? And I might not speak French, but I teach English literature, which hardly requires any knowledge of that language. But you are correct, yes, a university in Paris. Why?

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

I’d say fair enough, but also does it really not? Anyways, my basically best friend is in one of your sets, I think. He has a lot of unnecessary names and usually goes by Lafayette, does that ring a bell? (Also, no, I’m not telling you this so you would be softer on him. Make him work harder if anything, otherwise he’s just not going to work, like, at all. There is literally no in-between with French people.)

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Oh. Yes, I do know the one you are talking about, I had a first proper lecture with his class today. He doesn’t seem half bad for now, but we’ll see how he’ll do on his first assignment. Not to say I will update you on his academic progress though, which you will no doubt request – I don’t hold it a habit, talking about my students with outsiders, even if they are familiar to me. But either way, now that you have reminded me of my work, I need to prepare for tomorrow’s lectures. Goodnight, son.

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Laf will update me on his academic progress either way, we don’t keep much secrets from each other. But what can I say, good luck with having him in your class… yeah, I’m not getting into all the potential problems. And good night, Sir.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

PS: Still not your son.

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

You know that one time four years ago I went to that creative writing summer course thing and was gushing for months about this amazing teacher who I kept in contact with? Yeah, Mr Washington. We still talk by the way, he just emailed me earlier today, and then I asked him whether he has you in one of his classes, so he knows we’re acquainted. Also NOW YOU WON’T MOCK ME FOR SAYING HOW COOL HE IS BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT HE ACTUALLY IS COOL! Also-also, good luck with the assignment. He regards first impression as something rather important. And good luck with the course in general, because if he knows you’re serious about it, and you are, Laf, he can make it incredibly intense, and it’s your problem if you can’t keep up. I’m not selling him too well, am I?.. But well, you had the man’s lectures, you know what I’m talking about. Meanwhile I have to probably go and attempt to get some work done before my asshole of a roommate gets back, yay. Talk to you later, Laf!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

Lafayette silently groaned, reading through Alexander’s email. He most certainly did remember the time Hamilton was talking about – but who in the world fails to mention that, apart from being incredibly smart (which Mr Washington certainly was), that one teacher is also hot? Because that definitely was a thing Laf himself picked up on first. 

Anyways, his brain was wandering off. Alexander left to work and so should he, right? So, English assignments…

(He could barely stop himself from sending something along the lines of “Hey, you did manage to get in a good word about me, right?” to Alex. Because Hamilton most probably did not.)

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay next chapter is actually plot haha


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, writing this took longer than I thought. Well, not even writing, just finding time to write it - the last week before Easter holidays was a mess. But now that I am, well, on holidays, I might update more frequently, yay! (Unless I get ill again. Which I really do too often when not in school...)

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

DEBATE DEBATE DEBATE DEBATE OMG

Basically the debate competition, the one I told you about a few days ago, it’s today!!! Well, in a few hours, of course, because we still have lectures before that, but I’m so excited!! Angelica is too, although she Is obviouly quieter. Anyways, I’m just generally not speaking much right now, collecting my thoughts before the debate lol. As far as I got the rules, they split all the appplicants into two groups and each has one winner pair, and those winning pairs debate each other. The topic is diffrrent every time obviously, fifteen minute preparation before each, no internet access allowed, so let’s just hope our general knowledge will be enough.

Overall, I am unable to concentrate on classes really well at all, and actually thank god for Burr because if it qasn’t for him I would have missed a professor addressing me twice already. Heck, I’m on a lecture right now, and I have barely got two Word pages of notes, what the hell?! It’s probably beacuse I am typing this email while trying to get these notes simultaneously, granted, but still, since when do I type emails in lessoms?! Either way, you can tell, I’m quite excited!! It’s my first serious anything in college, and debate is really regarded highly, and there will be like A LOT of peple watching and even some teachers, and also John and Herc promised they’ll come, and so basically I just need to really make a good impression because there will be a lot of people whom I’ve never even talked to before, you know? So yeah, vv excited!!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Damn. Alexander, stop and breathe. I know your debate isn’t even soon, but being this nervous is not gonna help you. And yeah, you’re gonna be all like “I’m not nervous!”, but I’ve known you for years, honestly, when else do you make so many typos? Your nervous is equivalent to over-enthusiastic, and you are VERY over-enthusiastic. And again, why are you even nervous? You told me yourself you can beat all of the potential opponents into the ground, and it’s not like you don’t like public speaking. You love it if anything, you revel in it, it’s your element! Honestly, your imagination is your only fault, you make up unlikely scenarios and get scared of them, so stop winding yourself up, okay? Concentrate on your fucking lecture, please, and thank Aaron for me, you need some normal people around you when you get these enthusiasm attacks.  
Laf

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Ah, fuck, yeah, you’re right, there were so many typos now that I re-read it. 

Nervous… I suppose to some extend it is true. I mean, I’m not nervous of public speaking, god no, but it’s kinda… what if I make a fool out of myself? If it were in high school, I knew people and people knew me, and one muck-up meant nothing, really, because overall they would know that I’m generally pretty great at debating and whatnot. But here… people actually DON’T know me yet. I have to make an impression. And I know we’re gonna if not win, at least get to the semi-finals, both of us are outstanding (professor’s words), but it’s kind of like… The what-ifs, you know. I mean you get that too, don’t deny it, Laf, I had to deal with you before that one poetry competition. And if my nervous is over-enthusiastic, your nervous is the weird mixture of English and French with constant typos in both, and that’s hard to even understand. So you can hardly accuse me of stuff. 

But really, thanks. Yeah, I’ll try to breathe and stay calm, and besides I have Angel by my side, that girl is like the personification of confidence and sass, nothing can bring HER down, so I should actually probably perhaps be fine. After all, and you should know that, UNLIKE YOU I am only nervous until I’m up on the metaphorical stage. Then I’m just not gonna shut up ever. My biggest concern is honestly running overtime, because they only give us three minutes per speaker, which is like, huh? What can you even say in three minutes? Although the further into the competition the longer the time, in the finals the limit will be like seven, so I probably just need to get to it and then unleash my skills. Anyways, thanks again! 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham  
PS: Burr says you’re welcome. 

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

We don’t talk about that poetry competition, Alexander. That was a mistake I made and I regret it. Also please have a watch on your wrist and follow the limits. They take points off for running overtime (according to Mr Washington that is, because you are writing to me early enough to have caught me on the last lecture, so I had to explain why the hell am I writing emails instead of notes. And then he just nodded in understanding halfway through my explanation, so I assume he does know you well).  
Anyways, there will be no what-ifs, you’ll do amazingly and you know that yourself. Good luck, lion!

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Good luck in the competition today, son. Please do not get into physical fights to prove a point, remember, if they’re arguing for something, they don’t necessarily agree with it. And conversely, if you will get a topic you don’t agree with and have to argue the pros, or vice versa, just pretend. You might end up not too enthusiastic, but your logic will be your life vest if you don’t let your emotions be the weight. 

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Poetic, sir, as always. I don’t suppose I should have expected anything else. Okay, I promise I am not actually going to fight people, I’m not about to let my partner down. And, yeah, most importantly, thank you! I will tell you how it goes afterwards, and I’ll do my best!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

PS: I don’t even know if you’re doing this just to mock me anymore. Not your son, sir. 

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Omg, does Washington know you write poems yet? He’s a sucker for that, so if you ever wanna make a good impression, just give him some drafts to read through. You’ll probably get some advice in the process, so win-win. Anyways, I’ll attempt not to violate the time limits too badly, you’re right about the point subtraction. And thank you so much!! I’ll email you after the thing and will try not to be too “over-excited” in describing it, haha. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Soooooo you should be done by now? Also thanks for the advice with poems, but I don’t think I have anything marginally good enough to show to someone like Washington. That man speaks more eloquently than I write after hours of thinking, are you kidding? But really, I am going to go to sleep eventually, so do tell how it went if you’re done. 

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Alex???? You alive there??? Please tell me you didn’t get into some fistfight with an opponent or whatever. How long do debate competitions usually even last? Five hours? I highly doubt that!

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Hamilton come on, I’m sleepy and bored, stop ignoring me!

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Okay. Okay, I’m here, and DAMN, do I have a story. It’ll take maybe like fifteen minutes to type out though, so if you’re too tired you can just read it in the morning, I suppose, but like. It’s. Interesting.  
(Also any poems are fine really as long as you are enthusiastic about it, which you as far as I know!)

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Oh, you’re alive, good. And no, I’m awake enough to last fifteen more minutes. Besides you sound… excited. Not nervous-excited though, surprisingly. I take it debate went well?

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Excited is… I dunno. An overstatement? An understatement? A bit of either, really. Maybe they actually balance each other out and it’s accurate… Again, I don’t know.

“Well” though is definitely a HUGE understatement. Guess who brought a gold medal back to their dorm? Yeah, your obedient servant over here! And Angelica too, of course, being my pair and all. Yo, we won. We won!!! Jesus, the finals were so heated! But I suppose I should tell it all in order. So firstly we were in fact divided into two groups, me and Angel were in a group number two if that matters at all. Our first topic was something boring, we got a “pro” of “this house would ban animal testing” I think, just enough to warm up. Then however things started getting more intense. 

We had to argue (against and thank GOD) Trump’s immigration laws, we had a whole two based on weaponry, nuclear and biological, then it was the school systems in different countries (honestly thank the lord Angel went to high school in England, otherwise that would be the one to drown me), there was even one on death penalty, I dunno if I was happy being a “con” on that one. And then, lo and behold, we get to the final. At this point half the uni is watching, I swear, because it was promised to be the most heated one of the day, I suppose. We’re up against two third-years, to quote Angel “George is the well-educated, totally insane asshole, and Samuel is his pretty eloquent pet dog.” I fucking love Angelica, honestly, she’s great. (As a friend, Laf, we’d never work out romantically, so stop with the smirking.)

And you know what topic we get? It’s not even that exciting or anything. It’s nothing REALLY controversial either. It’s just… As old as the fucking US of A. Yeah, we get the whole “Monarchy versus Democracy” thing. Well, essentially it was “This house would abolish monarchy”, and we get pro. And DAMN the George guy took it personally. I don’t know why, is he a fucking prince of some sort, what the fuck even, but he took it fucking personally, and I swear in his qualifiers he was laid back or something, because people who were watching the first group from the beginning were either evidently confused or outright terrified. When Angelica said that guy is insane, I fucking swear it was literal.

And I get worked up when my opposition gets worked up, so in the end it was kinda just like… I’m pretty sure I made Samuel cry or something. I apologised to him after, actually. Well, Angel kind of forced me to, because apparently when not around George Sam’s not half bad. But then with the man himself, Jesus, that was both intense and scary. All the yelling, sneers and insults. And some good, really good arguments in between, of course. But, weirdly enough, not at all satisfying. You know, some people you debate and you’re like, yeah, that’s the spirit! That feels good!, whereas others it’s just… oh, there’s a fault in his argument. Meh, I should pick on it or something. And I do that well – and I swear I’ve done that well in the finals. The jury didn’t even take longer than ten minutes in choosing the winner, honestly! In the end I’m pretty sure my throat was burning (and so was his, from all the screaming and maniacal laughter, ugh), but worth it!!!

So, hurray, we won!!! While the debate didn’t get me too enthusiastic, the award ceremony sure did! But that’s really not the best (worst?) moment of the night. Even the medal isn’t, although it is pretty damn flattering. The more… interesting part happened when I went back to my dorm. And of course the roomasshole was there. And then I walk in and he’s just like “Well done on the debate!”. And I stare at him because ??? he actually sounds sincere ???, but before I get to thank him or anything he smirks and goes like “However, there were a few arguments your opposition miraculously failed to pick on. I shall take those honours.”

And I just won the fucking debate competition, right? I shouldn’t really be scared, right? Well, WRONG. Because then we proceeded to debate for two more hours straight, jumping from monarchy to politics generally to economy and whatnot. And I might hate that guy, but I recognize skill, okay? And damn. He’s good. Like, my level good, and that might sound pretentious, but you know I’m quite amazing myself. And above all, you know all that aforementioned bullshit with (not) satisfying debating opponents? Well, arguing with this guy feels GREAT. Like, frustrating to no end, doesn’t help that all his opinions are terrible, but FUCKING AMAZING. I was grinning, I couldn’t help it, it’s the exciting kind of debate, the duel, the fire! 

In the end we didn’t manage to decide who won, and I’d love to say “Yeah, definitely me”, but the thing is… maybe not? Because he was outstanding. Never thought that would be the word I use to describe that fucking cock, but here we go. And the funniest thing? He hasn’t gone to debate yet! Not once did he show up, what the fuck, with THAT skill? He could replace fucking anyone on the elite team, maybe apart from like me and Angel, what is he even THINKING not joining the club?! We need strong members! 

So I go “You’ve actually GOTTA come to the debate society at some point, you know that, right?” (after we mutually decided to stop the arguing) and he just???? Shrugs??? And goes “Eh, I’ll think about it”?????? WHY?! I might hate him and don’t really wanna see his face more than necessary, but damn that’s the kind of debate I’m up for, the intelligence and the fire! So I’ll make fucking sure he comes by, even if that means physically dragging him!!! 

Okay, done. Fuck, that was long, I’m sorry. Excited. Yeah, I guess you were right after all. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Jesus Christ that is a lot. You have a reason, sure, but in the future try to decrease the email size a bit. Sleep is still a thing most human beings, including me, seem to enjoy. 

Well, firstly, congratulations!!! I never doubted you, and it’s good you seemed to have a good time!! I mean, who ever thought you wouldn’t, debating is your life purpose, you live for it, of course you’d love something that massive! And particularly well done on the finals, because the George guy sounds… weird… and he honestly probably deserved your fury, okay. But well done, I’m so proud of you!!!! And pass my congratulations onto Angelica, I’m sure she deserves them just as much. 

Secondly, your… roommate situation thing… what can I say, wow. You sounded almost impressed there, Alex. Actually you basically sounded impressed. Eloquence is literally one of your turn-ons. (I’m kidding, I’m kidding). But, hey, the whole thing’s… good, I suppose? You two might even have a normal conversation one of these days! Besides, you found a good new debate partner, good for you if he enjoyed your little “session” half as much! So good luck with getting him to show up to the club, I suppose. And you are determined enough to actually drag him, aren’t you…

Anyways, of course I was right, and GOODNIGHT Alexander. Congrats again!!!  
Laf.

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Okay, I know it’s late by you and all, but hear me out. I have a story about me and my roommate almost maybe kind of having a normal conversation. Intrigued yet?

So there was like a debating competition in our uni today, right? Obviously I wasn’t participating, the whole fucking college is watching, it’s terrifying, but I did go over to spectate, of course, it was always going to be pretty great. There were quite a few pairs, the whole thing took like three hours, but it was really fun – people in here are clever, after all. Since there were so many, they divided the participants into two groups, and I was watching the first one. 

Anyways, it gets to the finals (first group winners vs second group winners), and guess who’s up from the seconds? MY FUCKING ROMMATE, THAT’S WHO!!! (With Angelica actually. Yeah, she did strike me as someone who’d be good at debate). And the first one’s winners are these two really quite good third years, so I’m just kinda preparing for my roommate to get wrecked. 

But then the debate starts.

And I hate to admit it, I really do, but he isn’t “good” or anything, he’s outright brilliant at it. He took each one of their arguments and literally dismantled it piece by piece, broke it down and explained why is every single word they say stupid and irrelevant. He is SO great at it. Might be a terrible person, but I can appreciate intelligence.

(He and Angelica won, of course. No one was surprised.)

But then, maybe because of the pressure, their opponents missed a few points to be made, and I kind of remembered them for no reason in particular. Went back to the dorm, didn’t even stay for the award ceremony, was up for just chilling for a few hours. And then my roommate walks in all smug, a golden medal on his chest… I kinda just wanted to either wipe that smile off his face or try myself against him. Or both. And so I go right for it and shoot the arguments his opponents missed at him.

And then, damn, debating him is entrancing. Two fucking hours, Laf, I didn’t even think I was generally capable of TALKING that much!!! And we went through EVERYTHING, it’s really such a general knowledge quiz, any fact you know which is even slimly related to the topic, put it out on the battlefield! It’s honestly pretty… pretty great. Never thought I’d say something like that about him, but here we go, hey?

And then he just… I think he invited me to the debating club? I don’t know, one-on-one fights are one thing, but the whole club idea, that’s just… That’s different. I’ll have to speak in front of people and stuff, and like, no, not my thing, not really... I told him I’ll think about it, and, well, that was the end of that. I don’t think I’ll go, of course, but having him offer that to me out of all people? Pretty flattering, really. 

Sorry for late email, goodnight!  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Aha, well its good yuo had fun there! And hey, you and your roommate might end up bonding over the whole debating thing, ai-je raison? Also do consder the debating club thing, not necesarily as a weekly class you go to, but at least once, to try out? Tu pourrais aimer!  
PS: What’s your college called again?

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

One more thing, what’s your college name, I seem to have forgotten?

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

You seem either in a hurry or tired there. Probably tired, looking at the time. Sorry! First, me and my roommate bonding is actually 0% likely. Second, well, I might perhaps show up to debate once, to see how it is, just… sit there not speaking much, maybe? Anyways, that I will decide tomorrow, for now supper is a thing I need to go to.  
PS: Columbia University.  
TJ

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

And here I thought you were gonna go sleep. Bad memory much, Laf? It’s Columbia University. Why?

•

Lafayette… Lafayette might have dropped his head onto the keyboard of his laptop in attempts to suppress hysteric laughter and not wake up his family. He’d like to think he succeeded in that, but more than staying quiet his mind was concentrating on this newly-discovered information, because, really, Alex and Thomas? It made sense when he thought about it, it made a bit too much sense, but… really?!

Damn, Laf needed to re-read a couple of dozen emails in this now known context. Oh, and probably tell them the whole hatred at first sight thing was a massive misunderstanding. Yeah, that’d be good. 

But his fingers, oh, naturally, his fingers froze right before touching the black keys, as a wide grin spread across the guy’s face. 

No, he can’t tell them yet. Just… let him have his fun. 

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

No reason at all. Was just wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Hello, Alexander.

You know, when I give my students an assignment to explore a topic of their choice and present it, sometimes I get interesting results out of it, but sexual innuendos in Jane Austen books, a basically perfect presentation lasting the necessary seven minutes on them, and with some points I myself have never noticed – this was a first. I know I told you I will not be discussing my students’ academic successes with you, but that just had to be addressed. Am I to expect anything more of such manner from your friend?

Besides though, I wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition (yes, I had to ask Mr Lafayette about it) and encourage you to participate in these kinds of events more often – apart from you enjoying them, they are also a good practice for your future career. I hope you didn’t exhaust yourself too much though – you do sometimes get too worked up about these things. Either way, congratulations. 

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Good day, Sir.

First off, I am sorry for forgetting to tell you about the outcome – you pointed it out yourself, I may or may not have been a bit exhausted by the whole thing. Besides, I got a little distracted by another sort-of-debate-thing with my roommate right afterwards, but that is hardly important. And thank you very much! I am actually quite proud of having won, although it was my partner’s merit just as much as it was mine. 

On your first point, seriously? Did he actually, honest to god, write an essay about that? I wish I could say I am at all surprised, too, but no, no I am not. This is just Lafayette for you, he will go to great lengths to do something that extra. And if you in any way indicate that you enjoyed listening to that presentation or were amused by it, he will not stop coming up with something equally ridiculous. So if you don’t want that to happen again, say it now.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Well, pass my congratulations onto your partner as well if that is acceptable. Also, yes, I will take your advice regarding Mr Lafayette into consideration, however, I can fully admit it was rather entertaining. It’s these kind of students who make a professor’s life worth it, those like him and those like you. And I suppose he had chosen good tactics to make himself memorable – I can’t even recall half the other topics I’ve heard presentations on today off the top of my head. So while it admittedly might get annoying later, for now I would rather not restrict my students’ ideas, at least before they get too out of hand.

I’m afraid I must be going now, but congratulations again on the debate and don’t hesitate to email me if you need anything, or if some events of interest happen in your life – you seem to be more surrounded by them than most people. Talk to you later, Alexander. 

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

So, two questions. Why Jane Austen, and why in HELL sexual innuendos?

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU KNOW???  
Actually screw that, Mr Washington probably told you, damn. Isn’t he supposed to, like, not be discussing his students with outsiders? I mean, you’re not an outsider really, but still, confidentiality and all that… eh, who really cares. 

Why, you ask? Please, Alex. You know perfectly well that sexual innuendos are by far one of the most interesting topics to explore! Plus, hey, I wanted to see what are the boundaries past which I can’t push. Not that, apparently. And why Austen, well, before Mr Washington announced that it’s a topic of your own choice thing we were discussing one of her books and he was going on about how she basically takes a piss out of all her characters, so I though, hey, if that’s true, there must be some dirty jokes in there! (And jfc there were s o m a n y I aspire to be that woman).

And since you of course asked like a brilliant friend you are, my day was good, thank you very much! Apart from the presentation in Lit Analysis I also had a lecture in Media and Technology, so that was kind fun, although mostly because I was playing tic-tac-toe with my neighbour lol, then me and Adri went for a walk, and now I am home, emailing you and considering (???) showing some of my poems to Mr Washington (?????) because he seems like a good critic and idk (????????). Anyways, yeah, that was my day. How was yours?

Laf

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

*Adri and I

Yes, Washington told me, and I am going to regret telling you this but apparently he found it somewhat entertaining and quite memorable, so… well done I guess? Although it still baffles me you managed to not only come up with that topic, but do it well. Also, personal opinion, but most of her books are, like, way too boring for me. I’ve read them, of course, but never again. GWash on the other hand likes her for… some reason.

Anyways, thank you for answering the question I have definitely asked, yes. Pay attention in lectures Laf! But apart from that, I hope Adrienne and you enjoyed the walk. Also, yes, please show him the poems, I just wanna hear what he has to say about them, and I honestly don’t know why are you being so hesitant about it. Like, that man is obsessed with literature, you’re gonna have him on your side by simply mentioning you write poems, let alone by showing them to him. 

But yeah, my day is going fine. Lectures, lunch, lectures, nothing new, but debate society starts in twenty minutes, and I am just waiting for my roommate so I can drag him there because he doesn’t seem like he will go on his own (probably out of spite jfc). On the topic of roommates, he’s been pretty quiet ever since the competition, don’t know why, but it is for the better I suppose. At least we kinda stopped being at each other’s throats each time we’re in the same room, which is, you know, way too often, since we share one. Maybe I managed to impress him too, hey? Either way, if I don’t reply to whatever you write in response this, it’s because, well, debate.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Stop being a grammar Nazi, Alexander Hamilton, nobody likes grammar Nazis. 

Ughhh I keep forgetting that you’re literally his son or something and he tells you like everything. Also thanks, did he actually find it interesting, wow, also I can’t say that I like Austen’s books so much as I like their subtext. Oh, and listening to Mr Washington rant about “Sense and Sensibility” is generally pretty fun. GWash? Can I call him GWash? It feels kinda weird. Anyways, on the topic of showing him my poems, yeah, I might as well, but I’m probably just going to email them to him and be like sir,,, read this pls,,, and he’ll be like what the hell. 

(And rest assured, ADRI AND I did enjoy our walk ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))  
(Also stop thinking whatever you’re thinking because it’s dirty, we just went to a café.)

And anyways, good luck with getting your roommate to the debate, yes. If I were to give you advice on that, do not force him or drag him physically, honestly Alexander, it's not gonna do you much good. Just ask him to come with you, be like "Dude, you are fun to debate, pls". And when you're in the club place, also don't be at his throat all the time, he might not want to be a centre of attention THE FIRST TIME HE'S THERE, not everyone is you. Just prompt him to participate occasionally or something. Well, basically be nice. But hey, I bet you did manage to impress him if he's half as big of a debating nerd as you are!

Anyways, good luck :D

Laf

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Grammar is important, Laf. Also stop using my full name, it’s unfair, yours is way too long to type out. 

Also, I AM NOT WASHINGTON’S SON, PLEASE. Although I do admit, listening to him talk about any book is fun, and yes, you can call him GWash, just not to his face, he gets annoyed. Also I would NOT be thinking anything dirty if not for that Lenny face, Lafayette, it’s honestly all your fault. But I’m glad you had fun!

Since when do you want me to be nice to my dick of a roommate out of all people?! I mean, fair enough, you aren’t wrong I guess, but also I don’t like that. He kinda deserves to be destroyed in front of everyone. Then again, we’re back to the point how we’re literally equal in skill, so I better watch him debate a bit more so I can come up with some tactics… Well, I’ll think about it. (But he also seems exactly like a person who would want all attention on him? Maybe? I mean, it’s kind of a hard point to make because

Oh fuck talk to you later, he’s here. Bye, gotta go convince him!! I will need that luck… 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Pray for me, Laf. Please. Because I am going to the debate society thing. LIKE. Fuck you because you’ve been convincing me to, honestly I don’t!!!!! Know!!!! Why!!!, but also my roommate was kinda, um, nice about it? He was like “I mean you don’t have to go if you wanna be all spiteful /which is not that nice, granted, but nicer than most of our conversations/, but you’re interesting to debate, and you’ll probably fit right in, especially with the smarter people, so just go!” AND LIKE HE INDIRECTLY CALLED ME SMART?? AND I??? (well I was like “So not you then”, because that’s how I roll, and he scoffed and was like “Okay I take that back”, but that’s just the normal tone of our conversations so like okay) and omg Laf I am going to di e.  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

YESSSSSSSSSSS  
Good luck, I will be praying for you mon ami. Also, I knew your roommate can’t be all that bad! And he thinks you’re smart, so yay! Maybe you will get along at some point finally! (And you’re just being rude to him there, jfc Thomas :D). And you will NOT die, you will be alright. Good luck again, and email me immediately once you get back!  
(yesssssssssssssssss)

Laf

•

Lafayette grinned excitedly, getting up from his bed and pacing around the room for a couple of seconds. Okay, that was going kind of better than he was expecting, and he didn’t really even do anything yet! Well, apart from giving Alexander some advice. He better follow it, Laf thought to himself, spinning around for a moment and then falling down onto a chair, retrieving his laptop. God, reading these emails in the newly-acquired context was fun.

Well, Alex and Thomas are dealt with for now; time to do something about himself.

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Good evening, Mr Washington. 

Sorry for bothering you, but according to Alexander you are good at giving critique, especially when it is concerning poems, and I happened to be interested in writing them, so I was wondering whether you could help me by reviewing some of my works?

Thank you in advance,  
Lafayette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> filler-ish chapters, yay.  
> Hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

So? (I’m just sending you this now so you won’t forget to tell me what happened after you get back. Not that you would anyways probably.)

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Forget to tells something to you, Laf? Please. I still want to live. 

So. Yeah. I’m back I guess. Well, as in, yes, I am in my dorm (whereas my roommate is probably eating supper rn or something, I don’t really know or care, at least he’s not here), so I am definitely back. And, yeah, debate. A long-ass story about debate because I need to rant about this shit to someone.

It went surprisingly – well?, first of all. Actually better than I would expect. Apparently you don’t really have to participate if you don’t want to, tons of people show up just to watch, especially when it’s the elites debating. So that was my plan, right? Just sitting there, not talking to people much and watching the action. But you know me, and you know that most of my plans are usually doomed to fail. 

I was chatting to Elizabeth, Angelica’s sister, for a bit before the debate started, actually. She kind of stared at me suspiciously at the beginning – I blame my roommate because they are friends, and he was most definitely bitching to her about me –, but we (to some extend) got along in the end. That’ not really the point, just remembered it.

Anyways, about the plans and their failures. I was sitting there quietly, I swear to god, watching the debate and trying to understand how the whole thing works. It’s more relaxed with the rules than the competition, people are allowed to pace around while speaking, interrupt, shout, whatever, but nobody really abuses that. Everyone is still pretty civil and polite. Well, everyone, apart from one very obvious figure. 

He screams, he literally screams his points into people’s faces! Doesn’t let them say a word, invades personal space, he’s all over the fucking place! And sure, I debated him before, but, I don’t know, he was probably tired or something? Because he wasn’t half as active back then – and thank the fucking lord! He paces around the room while talking, and the teacher has to interfere at least thrice for him to notice that the time limit is very much over! Like, what the hell?! Who debates like that?!

And besides, since they are quite nice there, they allow people pick their own topics and sides, so he believes everything he debates for, right? And holy fuck, he has wrong opinions. I know, I know, opinions and shit, they can’t actually be wrong et cetera, et cetera, but how, pray tell, how can someone so intelligent be so fucking stupid at the same time?! He proves his statements masterfully, sure, but at the same time said statements are so blatantly fucking WRONG, it actually hurts me!

So yeah, you can see where my plan went off the rails. One idiotic statement I could deal with, two I could perhaps ignore, but four is a little bit of an overkill. So he’s speaking, right? Finishes his point, looks around with this… challenging stare, hardly expecting for anyone to argue. You know, that moment when you think you’ve already won the fight and now are just waiting for any last feeble attempts to oppose you. So fucking arrogant, ugh. 

AND THEN he just kind of turns to me, smirks and goes “Well, if nobody else has anything to add…”, with this suggestive kinda pause at the end, and I can’t fucking deal with such level of bullshit arrogance, alright? So I get up and go “Actually, I do.”

Everyone in the room turns to me. Honestly. Like, everyone. And I’m like – FUCK – because there’s no backing away, you know, and I regret that decision, right? Well, regretted it. For a grand total of like seven seconds. And then he actually kind of – smiles? Smirks, really, but like… sincerely? – and goes “Oh, and here I was thinking it wasn’t gonna be any fun today. Go on, Jefferson”, and he’s so convinced in his invulnerability, and, yeah, that actually pisses me off. 

The club meeting was due to end in ten minutes from then. Most people stayed for the next hour, because honestly, I didn’t watch it from an outside perspective, but I can guess it was somewhat entertaining, right? Us basically yelling at each other, toe to toe, completely disregarding everyone around. Seriously, neither one of us noticed Angelica actually fucking filming it and then asking people who wants the copy of the video for “entertainment purposes”. Who the fuck would consider that entertainment?!

(Well, like, at least 30 people apparently).

Anyways, so we completely disregard even what little rules there are in the club, don’t let other people speak at all, have no respect for the time limit, it even got to personal insults at some point, of course, basically a fucking mess. Not even the teacher dared to interrupt, I swear. I’m pretty sure he asked Angelica for the copy of the video afterwards actually. Like. What. 

It the end we wouldn’t have even stopped if it wasn’t for Eliza who was like “You two are fun to watch and all, but we kind of have supper to go to?..”, and my roommate is just like “Oh damn, you’re right, sorry”, looks back at me, just… staring for a moment, and goes like “Yeah you’re coming to the debate more often, Jefferson”, then turns and leaves with Eliza??? Just like that??? (The room is rioting by this point I swear, but I don’t really pay any attention somehow.)

I am confused. As in, I was confused back then and I am still hella confused right now, because there never was this conclusion to the debate, no “He won” or “I won”, and not even the teacher gave his judgement on that matter, because it was FUCKING HARD TO DO. And, holy fuck, I have written a lot, but like, Laf, do you feel me rn??? I have no idea what the fuck is going in my life and I?? Just??? 

Yeah, basically that’s my last few hours.  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Damn. 

The length of this email can give one of my acquaintances a serious run for his money, and that says something if you were to actually know him by some weird circumstantial coincidence lmao. But like, goddamn. I can’t even tell if you’re excited or terrified right now, like, what. Both? Probably both.

Anyways, you two guys, I knew you would get along at some point!!! And sure, your ‘getting along’ includes yelling at each other in a debate classroom, but hey, to each their own here! Please make Angelica send me the video. I will keep it and show it to your and your roommate’s future kids. (I AM JOKING Thomas pls. At least kind of joking.)

I mean, goddamn though. I’m happy for you, I guess, because hey, you need to get out more and stuff, but it’s also kinda really weird! I mean, that’s… probably the longest email you’ve sent me, ever, in the time we’ve known each other, and that’s ALL OUR LIFES in case you forgot! And I can bet, oh, I can BET, Jefferson, that right now you’re either hiding under your duvet, curled in a ball, or sitting on the windowsill, snuggling closer to the radiator. Which one? 

Go to the debate again, please. Even if you think your roommate is an asshole, he is a good influence. Next time though, try participating in a proper debate and actually following the rules instead of just shouting at him the whole time. But hey, doesn’t really matter as long you’re not in your dorm, and are actually engaging in an activity, ha. And do try figuring out which one of you is actually winning, I want to know. 

Laf

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Gilbert, what children are you talking about? It’s not a funny joke. And no, I am not asking Angelica to send you the video, no way in HELL. You’re just never gonna shut up about it otherwise, and that’s the last fucking thing I need.

Besides, what part of my email suggested in any way “getting along”?! We’re literally known as archenemies on the campus, archenemies who were unlucky enough to be put in the same dorm, that’s the end of it, Laf, stop with your – I don’t even know what you’re trying to imply, but fucking stop it!

Definitely both. And under the duvet, by the way, in case you’re still wondering. Our room doesn’t have big enough windowsills or warm enough radiators.

And, yeah, yeah, I know, I’m gonna go to debate again, don’t worry. I don’t know if I want to, I really don’t, but my roommate is gonna perceive it as me giving up if I do not, in fact, show up, and that’s gonna be even worse, and, argh, I got myself into a fucking mess, Laf. So, debate, yes. We still have to figure out the victor. I’ll tell you if we do.

For now, just tell me about yourself for a change. I won’t believe that there is nothing at least remotely interesting happening in your life, and we’ve been blabbering about mine for way too long of a time. So, how are you?  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

That was… aggressive, Thomas. I’m not gonna explore reasons for your aggression if you want me to leave it alone, but – who exactly, and in what, are you trying to convince? Yeah, okay, I’m shutting up. Just try staying calm, alright? 

Also don’t feel like you HAVE to go to debate if you actually don’t want to. Your roommate will deal with it, and although I strongly encourage you do, I will understand if you in fact choose to not show up. So try figuring it out. Handle your chaos, kinda-quoting Einstein. 

Anyways, yes, I am moving on, sorry. Me? Well, nothing much really happened in the last few hours and what did before, you’d know xD Actually, wait, scratch that, that’s a lie, something did happen. You know Washington, the (hot) teacher I told you about? And you know how I write???poems??? SO I sent him a couple of mine to look over, bc apparently he’s really good at poetry and literature (well yeah he teaches it course he’s be good) and he could give me some advice. 

AND HOLY SHIT HE LIKED THEM I WAS SQUEALING 

I am still squealing when I remember it bc he was like “This was a pleasure to read, actually. Incredibly mature for someone your age – although I’m not meaning to sound patronising, there are little people among my students whom I can imagine writing something like this”, and I was like AHHHH THANK YOU SM (except I wasn’t of course because then he’d be weirded out). He gave me so much useful advice though! Like, I can rewrite/change half my poems with the tips he gave me, re-did two already, and it actually makes them a lot better! I sent him the corrected versions too and he was like!!!!!!!:

“You’re a fast learner. If you’re interested in getting more advice, since an email correspondence can be quite tedious, would you like to stay after one of the lectures whenever it’s convenient for you? I can look through your works in more detail.”

And I was like P L E A S E and so we’ve established we’ll do this on Tuesday, so yeah, that’s MY last few hours hahaha. Enough about me? ;)

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

I am calm, Lafayette. Whatever you’re trying to imply there, I’m not following, so please just save your breath. Well, fingertips, I suppose, since this is an “email correspondence”. (Jfc though, “correspondence”? I don’t think I have heard anyone use this word ever until now).

Honestly, I’m surprised you aren’t squealing about it more than you have. You love compliments, Laf, especially from someone as credible of a source. But anyways, I am so happy for you! This is actually really cool! Tell me how your little meeting goes, I’m curious now. And also, yeah, I’m not gonna go there, but do remember that your Washington like, fifty something or what? And believe me, I know very well what your admiration and respect can turn into.

But anyways this is still amazing and I hope it goes well!!! Also, shouldn’t you be sleeping by now? I’m pretty sure your sleeping schedule is fucked up already, don’t make it even worse, Laf. So yeah, good night and thanks for letting me rant.  
TJ

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Thomas, fight me, he is forty y/o exactly, that’s not THAT much older than me. ALSO WHICH ONE OF US IS IMPLYING STUFF N O W STOP!!!

Also, believe me, I was squealing. I just spammed my best friend with emails cause he knows Washington as well so he’d understand me better lmao. And I will very much tell you how it goes, ahhhh I’m so excited! (Also lies, I v much say ‘correspondence’ maybe). 

And yeah, sleep and all that shit, I was just waiting for emails so obviously I couldn’t have just left. Gonna go now though I suppose, bc you’re right about my sleeping schedule being fucked up. And you are free to rant to me any time, especially about your roommate cause I’m curious now!!! Good night :3

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Forty years old is still a lot, Laf. Just saying. And when was I ever implying anything? I’m pretty sure I stated it openly. Anyways, doesn’t matter, and no, you do not say “correspondence”, I would have noticed. Also, I feel sorry for your best friend, really. Offer him my condolence for having to read through your walls of Caps Lock. And because now we’re finishing the conversation and you don’t have any more emails to wait for, do go to sleep. Thank you and good night.  
TJ

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Dude. Dude. Dude. I come back from debate/supper to eleven emails in my inbox from you. You legitimately scared me there, honestly, I thought I missed some kind of emergency! But congrats on getting GWash to like your poems, since he wouldn’t have lied about liking them to make you feel better, he’s not that kind of person. Tell me how it goes on Tuesday! And anyways, wanna hear about the debate? Because, oh my god, there’s shit to say.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

Lafayette sighed sarcastically seeing the last message in his inbox. “You don’t have any more emails to wait for”, yeah right, Thomas. Wouldn’t he have figured out by now his roommate loves to talk? Laf giggled to himself, revelling in his knowledge of their affairs and figuring out potential routes to take. Sure, he might have been jumping around his room squealing a few hours ago, but for now it was time to continue getting different angles of the story. He wondered what Alexander had to say, touching the keyboard lightly and laughing quietly to himself. 

Yeah, this is in fact fun.

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

My cousin offers you his condolence for having to put up with my squealing, yes. And of course I wanna hear! Go on. Just please don’t type too much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me a while. I rewrote the chapter and the plot thrice, and it ended up a filler-ish thing anyways. The name of this in my drafts was literally “A Washette interlude feat Alexander "I am not an owl!" Hamilton”, so now you know what to expect XD

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Hello, Alexander.

I could begin asking you about your mood and wellbeing, of course, or about your academic progress, which you would no doubt be happy to give me details about, but it would be a lie to say that I don’t have another reason to write to you. Frankly, I have a favor to ask. Would you be so kind as to tell your friend to stop behaving the way he does? He will no doubt know what I mean.

Thank you in advance.  
George Washington

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Good day, Sir. 

I will absolutely give you the updater regarding my life later if you are interested, although there isn’t much to say to be honest, but for now, I am incredibly sorry for Laf. I assume he is being disrespectful? He can sometimes do that. I assure you, he didn’t at all mean to offend you with his behavior whatever he did, but he can sometimes get carried away when he’s talking to people and forget that he can’t talk to everyone like they’re his friends. I will email him, of course. Just out of curiosity, what has he done? 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Laf?????? I don’t know what the hell were you doing, but please, I don’t really want GWash emailing me again and asking me to tell you to stop acting the way you do. He is your professor, you need to be respectful and all! Because I wanna know both sides of the argument, what happened?, but also please don’t behave in that way again! I really don’t mean it in a bad way, nor do I want to argue about it, but please act properly towards him!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham 

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

I am interested in your life, yes, Alexander, so I am looking forward to hearing from you later, but that’s not the topic in question right now. You do not need to apologize for him since you are in no way, I assume, responsible for his actions, but I know exactly what you mean when you say ‘carried away’. No, he was hardly disrespectful, but that doesn’t make it much better, and I hope he realizes how inappropriate his behavior was given the circumstances. However, I don’t think I should be the one to go into the details about it, just ask your friend; perhaps you might even find out the reasons to his actions. And tell me how he responds to my request of stopping this behavior, please, I need to know what to expect. 

Kind regards,  
George Washington. 

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Now you’re kind of scaring me, sir. I have emailed Lafayette, he, however, is not responding, but I’ll tell you when I do get a reply. And of course I will get the details from him, that wasn’t even a topic in question, but as I have told him, I like knowing both sides of the argument, so would you please explain yours to me? Maybe it was merely a misunderstanding.  
Either way, I will update you. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Tell Washington that he isn’t a Ronald Weasley to need an owl. 

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Alright. That’s not the answer I was expecting. What is wrong and what exactly have you done, Laf? Please, I don’t want this to end up in an argument between either us or you and GWash, but at the same time I’m just kinda confused and want to know what’s happening???? I’m not gonna blame you or anything, I just wanna know!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

I haven’t done anything wrong, and if he was uncomfortable with my actions, he better come and tell it to my face rather than using you as a messenger. He can tell you if he wants to, maybe you’ll even find out what the fuck does he think I did wrong, but I sure as hell am not gonna say anything if this was such a big mistake.  
Bye.

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Laf? Okay, fine, jeez, you don’t have to tell me, just don’t do this thing where you’re trying to blame me for something, because I sure as hell haven’t done anything! I’m confused as fuck, GWash ignored my email, you practically snapped at me with yours, please just offer an explanation, I think I am at least entitled to that!!!!

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Lafayette?

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

You know what, fine, whatever. I’ll tell Washington what you said. Bye.  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

He told me that if you are uncmfortable with whatever the hell he is doing – and oh, of course he wouldn’t tell me WHAT it was, of course his best friend is not important enough as to at least explain to him what is happpening, why am I even surprised! – hten you must tell it to his face. Which would hardly take more effort than emailing someone across the fucking Atlantic, pardon my language, so be so kind as to do that, and maybe, oh maybe give me an explanation instead of ivolving me into this mess without telling a word?!

Thank you.  
Hamilton.

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

I am sorry, Alexander. Please take a deep breath and calm down – although I don’t know what exactly did he reply to you, I want to assume he didn’t mean anything in a bad way. Thank you for telling me what he said as well, I promise I will speak to him tomorrow after lectures and we will not involve you any longer.

And regarding what has happened, I admit I may have overreacted and given it more attention than it deserved; perhaps it was a joke or usual behaviour on his part, I don’t know him well enough to judge. But regardless, flirting with a person nineteen years older than him, let alone his college professor, isn’t the appropriate behaviour, and I would hope he at least understands that. 

Either way, please calm down, Alexander. 

Kind regards,  
George Washington.

•

 **From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Oh he did. Oh of course he did. You know, I’m not even surprised, hell, I should have guessed, it’s Laf, what was I thinking? And I would love to say it is his usual behavior or a joke, or whatever else you said there, but no, no it isn’t. That’s jyst what he does, if he likes someone he’s gonna flirt with them, and he doesn’t give a damn if that is in any way uncomfortable to the target, or if the target themselves is appropriate at all. And if you want him to stop, oh no, emails will not work. Tell it to his face and tell it seroously so he will know you mean it, because anything other than a categorical “no” he will take as a permission. That’s just Lafayette, no matter how annoying it sometimes gets. 

And, I will go before I type anything else I will regret and then won’t be bothered to change; thank you for your concern, by the way, but I am calm enogh. Regarding updating you about my life, I will, but some time other if that is possible: I am somewhat busy right now. Talk to you later, sir. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

 **From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

I’ll pretend I believe that you are “calm enogh” and will not take it upon myself to point out your typos. Thank you for advice and go do something to distract yourself, son; I am looking forward to hearing from you later. Sorry for involving you into this mess.

Kind regards,  
George Washington. 

•

 **[Draft]  
To:** gwash@gmail.com

Don’t call me son.

**[Delete draft?]**  
**[No]**  
**> [Yes]**

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Bonjour. How are you?

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Hi Laf! I’m not too bad actually, thank you, just finished the lectures and am basically chilling in my room. It’s been surprisingly uneventful the last few days, nothing new or interesting to tell, really. I’ve been hanging out with Jemmy around NYC on the weekends, so that was pretty fun. Bought myself a walking cane, and don’t you dare laugh (I’ve got enough of that from my roommate) – it is actually pretty cool! Am planning to go to debate today again, actually, be proud of me haha! Other than that, not much to tell, what about you? Also it’s Tuesday, isn’t it, how was the poem thing with your professor, had fun? Any plans for later in the week?  
TJ

•  
**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

A walking cane? Jesus, Thomas, you’re a snob. But it’s good that you’re planning to debate, destroy your roommate for me, please, thanks. Me, I’m kinda shitty, I’ll tell you the details later if you don’t mind, but I’m basically emailing you for distraction, ha. Joking mostly. Plans, not much, university-home. Anything else you wanna know?  
Laf

•

 **From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Wait, what’s wrong? I’m kinda worried now, though you don’t have to tell me obviously. As long as you aren’t in trouble, I guess?.. Also, ah, weird thing, I’m not sure I’ll be able to destroy my roommate because I don’t think he’s going? He’s been staring at the wall for the last, like, ten minutes (before he was just typing furiously or something, idk), so I was like “Uh are you okay” and he was like “Get lost” (not even fuck off, just get lost, very damn polite), and I was like “…...Debate soon?” and he was like “I’ll pass for today, tell them”, and I was like “alRIGHTY THEN” so yeah, that’s kinda weird. Either way, nothing to ask, really, just still kinda worried for you. But if you have a topic you wanna talk about, feel free???  
TJ

•

Lafayette groaned loudly, leaning against the back of his chair and staring up at the ceiling. Well, you managed to fuck up two relationships in the same day, he thought to himself, giving the old white paint a bitter smile. Way to go, Gilbert. I didn’t even do anything wrong, he tried to argue with his inner voice, Washington isn’t married, why the fuck am I not allowed to flirt? There isn’t a law against it, is there? I’m old enough, too, and nineteen years of an age gap–

Well. Fuck it, he’ll think of it tomorrow, he decided. Nine in the evening? Late enough. 

•

 **From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Nah, actually. I’m gonna go to sleep if you don’t mind. Kind of tired. Talk to you tomorrow though, and have fun at debate.  
Laf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the most unrealistic thing about the whole series is how everybody uses gmail tbh


	9. Chapter 9

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Um. Hi. I’m sorry I guess. For emailing right now and not emailing earlier and for snapping at you in the first place, I was kinda annoyed at Mr Washington as you have probably realised, and I took it out on you, I guess, and I really didn’t mean to, but you know me and you know I’m not exactly the most restrained person out there, and I’m sorry for that. I don’t know, you’re probably busy or whatever, and you don’t exactly care anyways I guess because you have so much to do and work on and stuff, and maybe it’s even better for you that I don’t bother you with constant emails or whatever, but still, I wanted to apologise, because I acted kind of like an asshole, and we’ve been friends for years and I don’t want this to end just because I have a stupid crush on some professor, and this week has been really – hard, bad, rough, what do I even call it? – because I am so used of getting to talk to you in the evenings and your emails and everything, and it’s just, I don’t know, I miss you, and I’m sorry, and fuck, how do I even words, Alexander? I don’t know, this isn’t even a coherent email, I’m just sitting here on the floor and writing this, and it’s dark outside already, although obviously it’s like four pm in America and you shouldn’t be busy, I hope, and I hope you read this and aren’t too angry, and yeah, please respond at least something if you’re reading this (still incoherent) shit, so I at least know what you’re thinking, and I’ll shut up now before I make this even more confusing so yeah. I mean, I just wanted to apologise, so. Yeah. Sorry. I’m sorry, Alex.   
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

You know, there’s this thing called paragraphs, Laf. It’s when you put an empty line between two parts of a text to make it easier to read. But hey, who am I to give stylistic advice about writing emails?

Jesus, I am such an idiot. We haven’t talked for a week, and that is the first thing I write. I mean, of course it is, but oh what the hell. I like thinking I know “how to words”, but being able to speak and being able to actually SAY stuff is different, and so here I am, apparently not trying hard enough to get to the point. I mean, I wish I knew what my point was, too. 

Isn’t it like ten PM in France? You should probably go to sleep soon or something, get some rest, it is a working day tomorrow. Funny coming from me, I know, but I frankly am just trying to write as much of irrelevant stuff before I am forced to actually speak about something serious. Do you know how many times I have rewritten this email? Literally every word. I start typing something, and then I’m like, actually, no, that’s not how I should put it, or can put it, or, yeah. Probably the reason it will take me so long before I send it. So, I guess I’m the one responsible for keeping you up right now, huh. Sorry for that I guess. 

You know what, fuck it. Why the fuck is this so hard? What are we, some pre-school kids who are gravely offended at each other because one refused to share candy? We’ve been friends for good half of both our lives and this big fallout thing is not happening because one of us gets annoyed at the whole world way too easily (you), and another is a stubborn asshole who can’t email first (myself). And sure, I guess I am still kind of offended that you either didn’t trust me enough or thought I would laugh or something if you told me what happened, because I wouldn’t and you can, and I’d hope you know that, but to hell with that. Water under the bridge. 

Of course I forgive you, was this ever a topic in question? You’re my best friend, and what the fuck do you mean saying it’s better for me? You are literally such an integral part of my life, I begin writing emails to you automatically, and only halfway through do I realise that, oh, we’re in the argument over this stupidest thing and I can’t just ignore it and send a random update about my day, but also what the fuck do I say if I email first, shit. Again, a stubborn asshole, as I’ve said. 

Anyways, what I’m trying to say here is that I missed you too, a lot, and I guess I’m sorry for not emailing earlier too and being stubborn, and thanks for doing that, and yeah, now that we’ve tried out the whole being angry with each other (while not being in the same country, thus not having any excuse to just begin talking randomly) thing, let’s not do this again please. Ever. Agreed? Good. 

So yeah, it’s fine. Tell me everything about your week later, alright? 

Kind regards,   
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

You couldn’t have made the beginning of your email more vague in relation to its contents if you tried, Alexander. Yeah, way to go, scare me to half death, why wouldn’t you. But alright, I’ll take your example of using way too many paragraphs while writing if you so wish. As good way to do it as any.

Do you honestly think I can sleep right now? Because, no, not really. After lectures I decided to try out some advice Mr Washington gave me so wrote a few poems, then played some random adventure or whatnot game on my phone for a few hours, then actually tried to go to sleep (hella early) and then was like “What the fuck am I doing with my life, I have to email Alex”. And then was waiting for your reply FOR HALF AN HOUR FIGHT ME (except please don’t)

I love how both of us just spend time writing irrelevant shit to evade addressing the main point for at least two paragraphs, because hey that’s how we do I guess lmao. Have we ever had an argument over emails before? Not really, right? We definitely did irl, but that always had to be addressed soon since we literally were in the same dorm/room/house every time we met up. So yeah, there’s a first for everything.

ANYWAYS because as you said we aren’t little children who hide from our problems (although we definitely are but shhhh), I was just gonna say thank you I guess? For forgiving me and all, because I really was being an asshole who assumed stuff, and it’s not that I don’t trust you or anything, it’s just, I guess I just kind of knew that flirting with a professor was a dumb move and I really didn’t want to be called out on it and so ended up just, well,,, being an asshole. Sorry again. 

Absolutely agreed though, one time was enough, fuck arguing, not doing this again ever. And yes, do expect a short summary of my week, and give me one as well (also pls notice the word SHORT and be so nice as to comply to it). Anyways, it’s good to talk to you again.   
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com 

I don’t even remember ever fighting for this long irl. I mean, a week? We’d not manage. And, you’re welcome I suppose, and yeah, let’s just leave that where it is. We had an argument, we sorted it out, done. No point in dwelling on the past or whatever, right? Back to the normal lives where I get to complain about my roommate and you get to laugh at me overdramatising everything. 

What are you implying there? I am perfectly capable of writing short summaries thank you very much! Besides, there isn’t even much to sum up, kinda uneventful, except for that part where Herc, John and I snuck out into the city and almost got caught by one of the professors. “Almost” because I stg Hercules is a fucking spy who knows every secret passage in existence, so that was one fun day. But aside from that, it’s just lectures, debate club, hanging out with friends, really kind of boring. 

Speaking of debate club, I actually have to go in like….. three minutes…… and won’t be back until two hours later. I mean, I might still be able to email from there (roomasshole has some other commitment and is not going so I’m just gonna be kind of bored), but don’t rely on it. Just go to sleep, it’s kind of late in France, okay? And I’ll talk to you tomorrow F I N A L L Y

Kind regards,   
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Since when do you care if people sleep or not lmao   
But yeah, I guess you’re right, I should go rest or something. However, the whole sneaking out thing does sound interesting and I want more details pls?? Also tell Hercules I said thanks for helping you to not get into trouble because I swear to god, Alex, you are basically a magnet for said trouble. And, well, good luck at the debate, have fun destroying other people, and talk to you tomorrow, yay!!!!!!!  
Laf

•

Lafayette gave the darkness outside his window a bright smile, then turning off his laptop and yawning. Going to sleep at the reasonable time became somewhat of a habit in the last week – Thomas cared a bit more about the difference in their time zones as to not write to him at one in the morning – but it seems like this luxury will have to be abandoned once more with Alexander’s presence in his life. Hell if he cared though – Hamilton’s presence itself was worth much more than a few hours of sleep. He smiled to himself once more before getting into bed and closing his eyes. 

Tomorrow is gonna be a good day. 

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Just checking if this is the correct email. Jefferson?  
A.Ham

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Oh Jesus fucking Christ. What do you want?   
TJ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alrighty, end of interlude, back to the plot, yay!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, plot, or, how I like to call it, two kids pretending to be mature but, in fact, yelling.  
> I wrote this on a plane to America lol. I love transatlantic flights.

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Oh damn, it does work. Shame. 

Either way though, I’m writing to pass onto you Mr Franklin’s request. So you were at the debate last Friday, you heard all the info about the competition over in Florida, right? Now, don’t know if you bothered listening or not, so just going to sum it up in case you decided that the explanation didn’t deserve your royal attention. Basically we (meaning the elites) are going to some university over in Florida for a debate competition, standard rules apply, team of six, three pairs, I’d hope you know the drill. 

The problem is though, George Frederick chickened out. Apparently, and I say apparently because I do not trust him in the least, he “can’t afford to skip lectures” and “will be too busy”, which I assume means he doesn’t wanna miss that party in two weeks’ time, but you know Franklin is sucker for studious people, so the moment he heard his excuses he was all like “Oh yes of course, it’s voluntary anyways” blah blah blah. 

And he obviously needed a replacement. Now, you know perfectly well I hate seeing you for extended periods of time, and having to be in the same train as you on the way to Florida for hell knows how many hours would be somewhat torturous unless you will be so kind as to stay away during the entirety of it, besides, just having you on a trip with us wouldn’t be an overall pleasant experience despite how excited I am for the competition, but I can’t unfortunately deny the facts. You’re a great debater, if only that. 

I believe you know what I’m saying and I don’t need to spell it out for you, but I will regardless. To put it simply, Mr Franklin requests your presence as the sixth team member instead of George. The competition lasts three days, we’re going in two weeks, the detailed information will be delivered upon a further request. Please reply ASAP, I need to confirm with Franklin. 

No regards,   
A.Ham

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Please tell me you’re not asleep I need help.   
TJ

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

God fucking dammit. 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Good afternoon, Hamilton. At least be so polite as to have a proper greeting, would you?

I heard the explanation of the competition perfectly well, thank you very much, I tend to pay attention to teachers’ words. You would no doubt benefit from learning this useful skill as well. Also, your hatred towards King is somewhat pathetic, please refrain from telling me about it for I am not interested. Informing me he couldn’t go would have been enough. 

Either way, Hamilton, tell Franklin that, no, I won’t and I can’t go. I’ll spare you from having to tolerate my presence for whole three days, what more could you ask for? Please don’t bother me again. Your compliment is, however, appreciated. 

Even less than no regards,  
TJ

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

I shall very politely ignore your request of having a proper greeting. How about that?

I am capable of listening to teachers, Jefferson, however, unlike you I hold a right to my own opinion and argue with them if I disagree. Regarding my hatred towards George, please. I hate you. George Frederick I simply despise.

Oh my god, Jefferson, seriously? I don’t wish to engage in this correspondence much more than you do, but I have to present my side of the argument. I don’t know why exactly you refuse, perhaps it has something to do with my presence, and if that is the reason, then worry not: I wish to engage with you outside a classroom environment no more than vice versa, and I promise to stay away throughout the duration of the trip. We won’t even have to interact outside the competition room. 

Either way, please do tell me: if not you, who else? I appreciate skill and skill you have, perhaps more than half the team either way (myself of course not included), and if anyone were to go at all, it should be you, for I am assured that if you were willing to try, your debate skill is good enough to perhaps give a half-acceptable justification to slavery so late as the 19th century. This is a high level competition, granted, but you are a high level debater, and though not even Franklin expect us to get the first place, we could at least claim a spot in the top five. That is, of course, if all our players are strong enough. And not a lot of others in the club, apart from you, are.   
Therefore be so kind as to revise your decision. I’ve given you enough reasons. 

There can’t be less than no regards, idiot.   
A.Ham

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

This is the most compliments I have ever heard (or, rather, read) from you, Hamilton. Be assured, your hatred towards me is completely requited and, although it pains me to say it, I hold you as no less of a great debater than you consider me. Flattery, however, even veiled by insults, will get you nowhere: my decision is final. Don’t take too much upon yourself though; although your presence on the trip wouldn’t have been at all ideal, it alone is hardly enough to make me refuse the idea of it entirely. But I doubt you are interested enough in hearing my reasoning, so I’ll just leave you with a “no”. And you, if you were so kind, please leave me alone.

Negative numbers, dumbass.   
TJ

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Fine then. I’ll just go tell Franklin of your refusal. Which is, fine, I’ll say it, a shame, really – no matter how much I hate to admit it, it would have been rather interesting to fight on one side with you for a change. Angelica jokes that we would make a somewhat amazing team; but as everyone knows, each joke is only a joke so much.  
See you in the dorm.  
A.Ham

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

LAF HELP I AM ABOUT TO MAKE A M I S T A K E STOP ME

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Listen, Hamilton, just shut the fuck up, okay? And tell him that – fine. Fine, okay, whatever. I’ll do it. And let’s just forget this conversation ever happened, alright?   
TJ

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

That works for me.

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

TOO LATE I DID IT   
I LONG FOR SWEET SWEET EMBRACE OF DEATH  
seriously I swear to god laf I fucked up so bad ughhhhhhh im gonna die that’s more than likelyhhhhhhhh  
Talk to you when you wake up.  
TJ

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

LAF I DID A THING MAYBE  
“A THING" BEING EITHER MY WORST OR BEST DECISION EVER   
I MEAN IT C A N TURN OUT UNEVENTFUL BUT I DOUBTTTTT  
I’LL JUST EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU TOMORROW OKAY, I’LL GO YELL RN

• 

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
 **To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Um, Tom? What’s wrong? Are you alright? Fuck, I’m so sorry, I was sleeping, what happened? Did something bad happen? Do you need help?

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
 **To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Alex? Are you okay? Please do explain.

•

Yeah, waking up to four hysterical emails from your cousin and one, no less hysterical and probably related to the situation, from your best friend, really wasn’t exactly an ideal circumstance. And now to wait for them both to wake up to get an explanation, stupid six hour difference! Needless to say, concentrating on lectures was out of question, and it would be a lie to say Laf didn’t catch a few worried gazes from Mr Washington during the course of the day when the former reached for the phone to check his emails. Why do these two have to get themselves in all kinds of trouble, every fucking time, Laf thought, and worry me about it, what the– 

The phone played a cheerful tune, notifying of an incoming email. Laf checked it momentarily.

•

****From:**** tjefferson@gmail.com  
 **To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Let me just… forward you some emails. Easier than explaining it all.


	11. Chapter 11

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Okay, wow. 

I am kinda at a loss for words, because on one hand you literally gave me a heart attack this morning with your messages, and almost dying of worry was SO not worth it – I thought you got expelled or high or both or something – but on the other hand I can totally and completely see why you are freaking out so much, I’d be freaking out in your situation too.

I mean, I am sure everything will go well, you’re awesome at debate and you know it, and as long as you don’t actually worry yourself about having to speak in front of people you will be fine, but I am also aware that you are kind of incapable of, well, not actually worrying yourself over it, soooooooo. 

I’m not quite sure how does the whole thing work, but since it’s three pairs, try pairing up with someone you are friends with. Is Angelica going? You two get along well, and I’m sure she can help you keep calm at least a little. Not to mention that she is apparently good according to yourself. Or are you friends with anyone else there? Just, basically, don’t go through the whole thing alone. And email me whenever!!!

Also, don’t worry about it right now. Because you always worry about things in advance, and I know I know it’s not that easy to just NOT do that, but you still have like two weeks before it, so freaking out over it this early will be of no help at all. And please don’t think of it as a mistake, it might turn out really good!!  
Laf

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Yeah, I’m sorry for worrying you. Should have emailed you right after, explained the situation or something, but I was a little preoccupied by screaming into my pillow and later having to talk to the professor and confirm a few details. Like who is going apart from me and my roommate. And let me tell you, it’s the weirdest group. 

So apparently we can’t choose our partners, the teacher does that; but we can choose who we are rooming with (since we’re only getting like four rooms and Franklin is in one of them, as a prof obviously). And, see, I don’t know whom to choose. Obviously I can’t share a room with either of the girls (Angel and Abigail, the latter is actually pretty smart too), so this leaves me with like three guys neither of whom I like??

I mean, my roommate obviously, and I want at least SOME rest from him so no; then there is a guy called Samuel and a guy called John Jay, and like… neither? are? people I want to share a room with? Samuel is annoying as fuck and Jay snores (apparently, according to Burr who he’s rooming with in the uni), and you know I’m a sensitive sleeper, and I NEED sleep before that shit. So it’s like…. I’m freaking out over that too. I mean, kinda. A lot. I am generally freaking out a lot. And I can’t not think of it in advance!! You don’t just NOT think of stuff like that, you know??? Ughhhhhhh it’s actually a fucking mistake Laf, help me ;-;  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Well I mean I can’t really help in any way apart from, like, letting you email me and rant to me, so that’s exactly what I’m gonna do I guess. Also um I suppose we can Skype or call, just like,,, when you’re alone in a room I guess,,,,,,,, yeah. 

That aside, how about you just share a room with your, well, roommate? At least there is some level of a mutual understanding between you two, plus you can do some debate practice before the competition. I am pretty sure neither of you will want to get into arguments or annoy each other before it, he seems pretty serious about this stuff too so it shouldn’t be bad, right? 

And oh yeah THAT aside, can we talk about how your emails are like borderline flirting???? I mean, please, Thomas, I’ve seen you hate people and I’ve heard you talk to people you hate and this is NOT that. I mean, “your hatred towards me is completely requited”???? Since when is that a thing you would ever say to someone you actually hate? Since never is the answer!!! 

And don’t even get me started on Alexander, like, “I hate you. George Frederick I simply despise” is like basically a fucked up compliment???? Let alone his rant praising you as a debater. Seriously, Tom, look me in the eyes (metaphorically) and tell me you properly hate him, like you hate, for example, Adams.

Okay, I’ll try to stop with this, but no promises. Sorry, were we talking about something serious? I got side-tracked lmao.  
Laf

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Shit, did I call him Alexander somewhere among those emails? Fuuuuck I didn’t mean to, we literally never use first names. Shit.

Yes, I should really Skype you at some point. I’ll wait for my roommate to leave for a sleepover or something (he does that at least twice a week) and then I’ll call you I guess if you don’t mind??

But, ugh rooming problems in Florida can wait. It should be like mutual consent, and I doubt my roommate will agree to live with me when he has a chance to, well, not live with me, so I’ll come up with something on the spot I guess. “That aside”, what the fuck are you talking about, Gilbert?! “Borderline flirting”, really?! We were literally insulting each other throughout the entirety of the fucking conversation! Don’t try looking for stuff that isn’t there, fuck off with your implications and stop getting side-tracked please!!  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Um no I don’t think you called him Alexander in /those/ emails, you just mentioned the name while emailing to me some time ago I think. Also, yes, Skype me when you can (though preferably not too late French time). And, wow, rude. Fine, jeez, I won’t be implying anything ever again if it gets you so angry.

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Okay, fuck, no, I’m not angry, I also didn’t mean to be rude, I’m sorry!! I guess I am just freaking out over the competition, you know that feeling when something is constantly, like, nagging you? That’s basically what I feel right now, so I really kind of don’t want to deal with That Kind Of Stuff because I come off as a little aggressive and I’m sorry. I hate Hamilton and he annoys me to death but he is a good debater, that’s literally all there is to it! Okay?

•  
**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Okay, whatever you say, Tom, sorry. I am not trying to stress you out more definitely! Really, please try not worrying so much about the competition because now even I am worried about you, I stg, and it’s not even soon ;-; Email me when you want to Skype, okay? 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Yes, of course. Thanks Laf. Talk to you later!

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Ah, morning to you too, Laf. Okay, now that I re-read my email after actually getting some sleep (surprisingly enough), it sounded like something was actually properly wrong. It wasn’t really, I guess I was just freaking out over how I went about what happened, so sorry if I worried you I guess. So basically we have a debating competition in a few weeks but one of the elites just DESIDED not to go, so we needed someone else, and I was asked to ask my roommate. I had to convince him for a while and was actually forced to act nicely towards him lmao, because I know he could actually be useful going with us, and that is basically it? I mean, I guess I let myself be a bit TOO nice, and I guess that’s what I was freaking out about, but then he was like “let’s forget this ever happened”, so it’s all good. How are you?

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

I am good, thank you. Well, I mean, that doesn’t sound as bad as what I thought you could get yourself into, thank god! For you, Alexander, “A THING” can mean killing a person for all I know. You actually being nice to your roommate I don’t see as a reason enough for freaking out this much. Although, again, “TOO nice” can mean anything from actually acting polite to declaring your love for him. Lmao, joking, joking. Kinda. So what was it?  
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

It’s good that you’re good. Also, no, I am not yet planning to kill people, a criminal record would entirely ruin my future career. Worst thing I can do is, like, get expelled. Or die, but Hermione was right about the former being worse. Also, oh yes, “declaring my love”, very funny, Gilbert. I thought I made it clear that he is a total asshole. No, “too nice” just means I may have complimented him on his debating skills to his face (well, laptop screen okay) and implied that I wouldn’t mind pairing up with him. I mean, we won’t be the ones choosing our partners anyways so it doesn’t really matter, but still he’ll let that go to his head probably. But I swear I am more chill about it now. Besides, hey, at least I convinced him and we might actually pull something good off at the debate! Hopefully. So what’s up with you?

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Oh, nothing much is really up with me. Sitting at the afternoon lecture and talking to you and my cousin. But either way, I will believe you saying you are chill, even though these are surprisingly short emails and that NEVER happens if you are completely chill (!!), and wish you luck on the debate I guess? Even though it’s in like two weeks lol. I’m sure you can if not win, than at least put up a fight. Also do email me before it, I’ll try to calm you down.  
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Lmao I love your prophetic abilities. (I’m kidding, I’m kidding, it’s just funny how you guessed the two weeks thing). Anyways, I WILL BE COMPLETELY CALM BEFORE IT THANK YOU VERY MUCH, and yes, I’ll definitely email you even though I will not need any calming down probably hopefully (okay I will fuck). Well, thanks! And please pay attention to your lecture, Laf.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

“Okay, everyone is free to go,” Washington announced, setting the book he was holding in his hands aside. Most students hopped up from their seats immediately, packing their notebooks and laptops. “Monsieur Lafayette, please stay behind, I want to know why exactly did you decide that emailing your friends was more important than paying attention to the lecture.”

“Yes sir,” Laf sighed, swearing quietly under his breath and sending one last email. At least Washington knew Alexander; he would understand that worrying about him was totally justified.

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Attention... too late ;-;


	12. Chapter 12

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

You know what’s annoying? (Don’t say me, that joke is way too old). Train rides are annoying, Laf! I’m not sure but I think it’ll last like a full day and I’ll die of boredom. I mean, like, fucking Columbia, right? Can’t they have afforded to buy us all plane tickets? It’s just seven people, and no one would mind economy class! Either way, yes, I am going to die. We need to go to the station in like 30 minutes time, so I just decided I would email you beforehand so you don’t freak out when I don’t contact you for the nearest day because train wifi is hardly a thing that’s gonna happen. 

Ah, oh yeah, did I forget to mention that my roommate and I will be sharing a room there too because Jay and Seabury decided to be together? Because we will. And I guess I’d be annoyed, but at the same time it’s like old news, nothing can be worse than what’s already happen I mean. BUT! The way Franklin put it, I think we might be partnering with people who we are rooming with? Maybe?? So I’m definitely annoyed at that, but at the same time kind of a little excited? I mean, he’s great at debating, we’ll be like our strongest team! 

Anyways, wish me luck!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

*insert mandatory reminders for you to take your phone, charger, passport in case, enough clothing, some formal clothes for actual debate, laptop, charger for that, some snacks if you have any, at least three hairbands, some money and a warm coat*

Also, I am perfectly aware that (you) train rides are annoying, and I’ve only ever been on, like, four hour ones max. So yes, good luck, Alex. And I doubt your college administration is ready to spend more money when they can spend less money, ticket-wise, even despite the comfort of their students and the fact that they can totally afford it. Still though, please don’t die. 

And, wow, okay, I didn’t expect that, but I mean it’s not too bad! You won’t have to adjust to living with anyone else, you know what time your roommate goes to sleep, you can practice with him if you will indeed be a pair, and generally I think keeping it the same way won’t make it too stressful for you because you do need to worry about debating more than anything for the whole of three days. And make sure someone films you co-operating too, show it to me when we meet again :D

Anyways, good luck!  
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Ah. Chargers. Thanks, I forgot about those. I would probably die without them. 

I guess you aren’t really wrong there. I mean, I don’t even really like John or Samuel, it wouldn’t have been too nice to room with them. And it’s not that I in any way like my roommate, but I’m used to the way I dislike him if that makes sense. You can call it like, immunity I guess. But also, nobody is filming anything, I won’t let them. Except Angelica, but I can’t really stop Angelica from doing anything :P

Anyways, thank you, Laf. I’ll talk to you tomorrow (or, like, whenever our time zones allow us to). Bye!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Have a good trip, son. Take some books with you so you can read on the train, and make sure to send me a note when you do get there. Also try to find out if there will be any specifics to the debate beforehand, maybe I can help with those too. And don’t forget to tell me how the competition went if you will have time after it.

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Ah, hello, sir. How do you know? Did Laf tell you that I’m leaving soon? Actually of course he did, why am I even asking. Well, thank you, I’ll make sure to tell you any details I know about it! It actually starts in two days, they are giving us a day to relax after the trip, so I’ll spend that time snooping around. I’ll email you when we arrive, but we have to go now, so talk to you later, sir. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Okay, so we’re on the train. I am making these notes so I can email them to you when I actually have wifi, because I need to tell my thoughts to someone at least. SOME PEOPLE (*stares at roommate*) have 3G and don’t hesitate to brag about it, but those people can fuck off. Either way, the trip’s going fine if a little boring. 

Alright, very boring. 

I brought like two books with me for the entire trip and I am already three quarters through the first one AND I STILL HAVE THE WAY BACK, help me. 

Someone brought playing cards, and Angelica is such a snob (no offence to Angel I love her), she has like this tiny travel-sized magnetic chess board (three adjectives in a row, GWash would not approve), so I’ll go fight everyone dumb enough to challenge me. 

OKAY FUCK I MAY HAVE FOUND ANOTHER THING MY ROOMMATE IS GOOD AT

The score is 2:2 and we’re both tired and everyone else is also tired of hearing us bicker so we will stop the chess games for now. Angelica god bless her soul told me to just keep the chess board so roommate and I can distract ourselves with something before the debate. USEFUL.

Now to poker. 

Update: roommate can’t play poker.

Update 2: roommate can now kind of play poker 

Update 3: Abigail Smith is WAY TOO GOOD at poker, like holy fuck, if we were betting money she would be at least a hundred bucks richer. I’m pretty sure she’s cheating but I can’t actually prove it so. 

OKAY WHAT THE FUCK  
So I have like no money with me right? Well, I have enough to buy Eliza a souvenir from Florida and like maybe three meals (here’s to hoping they feed us in the hotel), but that’s it. And train food is ridiculously overpriced, right? So I literally got some fries and a sausage which are like the cheapest things here. It’s so sad tbh, like in college I am so used to the fact that it doesn’t really matter that I’m basically poor, but the moment we’re out of it, it’s like “yeah okay Hamilton you can fuck off now” –capitalism  
But whatever, that’s not the point. So everyone else in the cart because they are assholes (no offense to people I actually like, full offence to those I don’t) ordered like a cheesecake, or this masSIVE ice cream w chocolate flakes and stuff, or like a brownie pudding thing, or whatever that red-colored monstrosity my roommate has is called, and I am just left there staring at them and being jealous because I need my sweets for energy, but I also logically know that I should just buy some over in Florida because it’s w a y cheaper  
And then?? I’m just sitting there?????? And my roommate???????? Just like orders me said (massive) ice cream??????????  
And I am like “What the fuck man no thank you I do not need your acts of pity go fuck yourself”  
And he is like “Hamilton shut up and take this as a thank you for teaching me poker”  
And I’m like “It was mostly Angelica you know that right”  
And he’s like “Are you going to take your damn ice cream or not”  
……and now I am eating ice cream what the fuck Lafayette

Long train trips suck ass, seriously. Okay, I am going to sleep even though it’s broad daylight outside, goodnight Laf. 

Ugh okay I am awake and there is still like three hours left

Update on chess scores, 2:3, not to me unfortunately >.>

YES WE ARE HERE FUCKING FINALLY I WILL EMAIL YOU THIS ONCE I FIND WIFI

Okay we are in the hotel and there is, in fact, wifi here. Also we do have meals included in our stay in case that is something you were worrying about while reading my Ice Cream Rant which I am still not over btw, so I won’t starve to death. 

Okay, I’m emailing you now. 

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Note for the future to anyone who will be (un)lucky enough to know Alexander Hamilton: never put him in a situation where he ends up bored out of his mind, because it will either result in weird shit or a long-ass email to me. Except, I am in no way complaining because oh boy that was amusing to read. 

Okay, I usually try to answer to your statements in order but also holy fuck he bought you ice cream? That’s the most hilarious thing I’ve ever read tbh xDDD I mean, people like him (and I know enough people like him) would NEVER spend money on someone they hate no matter how rich they are, soooooo, I mean, I’ll leave everyone to draw their own conclusions. But regardless of said conclusions, your reaction was actually wonderful. You said ‘thank you’ I hope? 

Also, “that red-colored monstrosity” was probably a red velvet cake or something. Only red dessert I can think of. 

But anyways, now to stop laughing at your absolute confusion and answer everything else in order. You should’ve taken more books and at least some more money with you, but who am I to judge. And it’s good that you have chess now to entertain you, try to beat your roommate next time you play xD I can only imagine how heated your matches get though, I mean damn. 

Poker is fun, I love poker! But don’t bet money if you have like no money. Or if someone you’re playing with is cheating. Or both. Not a winning strategy. And, anyways, it’s good that they feed you at the hotel. Now make sure to actually go get that food, Alexander, because you need energy!! 

Aaaaand I kind of actually need to go to sleep, so good night! Don’t forget to email Washington and don’t stay up too late please!  
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Of course it was amusing to you. You always find my pain amusing, I swear. 

Okay, but now I regret telling you about the ice cream thing because you’ll never let it go. I’d love to say something like “anyways forget it because it was probably nothing”, but also my mind doesn’t woRK THAT WAY. And no, of course I didn’t thank him, who do you think I am, Laf? I haven’t stooped that low yet :p

Well, if I were to think of it, I could name you at least half a dozen more red desserts, but I’ve googled it and you’re actually correct. “Red velvet”, wow, sounds like something suitable for a rich asshole. 

Yeah, books and money thing I realised, but too late. Oops. And we’ll definitely play chess again, it’s actually really fun! He’s like your level, I swear. Now that I think about you two actually have very similar strategies?? Omg that’s good though, I know how to win against you so I’ll be able to beat him!

And yeah, all of us refused to bet anything while playing with her. But regardless, yes yes, I’ll remember to get food, you don’t need to worry. Good night, and thanks for reminding me about emailing GWash, I’ll do that now.

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Thomas! I’m pretty sure you would’ve arrived by now? And don’t you have 3G even if you didn’t? How was/is the trip?

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Yes, we’ve arrived about twenty minutes ago. I’m just trying to unpack and thinking about how I kinda took way too much stuff with me. But regardless, the trip went well enough, wasn’t even too boring. We played some chess and cards (Hamilton and Angel taught me poker), I did some homework, then we all practiced debating for a bit (Franklin was so surprised by how hardworking we are I swear), and yeah, that was about it. And I do have 3G, but there was nothing really to say, so I didn’t email you from the train.  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Yeah that sounds reasonably fun I guess. At least you know how to play poker now! But, what, nothing else exciting happened? I kinda hoped there would be at least one thing worth telling from a day-long train ride :P

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

No, not really. But yeah, we can play poker when I’m back in France!  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Yeah, I suppose we can. Well, anyways, I have to go to sleep now, so talk to you tomorrow! Have a good night! ^^

•

Lafayette sighed. Okay, that’s his own fault that Thomas doesn’t want to tell him stuff now. That, however, doesn’t change the facts, and the facts are, he literally bought Alexander an ice cream! He let out a muffled chuckle as he turned his phone screen off. No, Jefferson can say what he wants, but what he wants to say apparently goes completely against his actions. He is totally saving all these emails for the future use, Laf decided. Whether the future use will be confronting Thomas about not telling him the most exciting stuff, or making fun of them during the best man speech, because he is totally going to be the best man.

Too early? Probably, Laf thought, giggling. But this is definitely a start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of had writer's block for a little, but I'm back now. Hopefully you enjoyed it ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back to the world of the living! Haha jk I'm just visiting

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Good morning! Well, for whenever you wake up that is. Any plans for today? You told me the actual competition starts tomorrow, right?

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Morning to you too, Laf. Yes, that’s basically what’s happening, Franklin decided that we might want a day to like acclimatise or something, rest from the trip, yada yada yada. Hey, I’m not complaining. Well, my INITIAL plan was going outside with Angel and Abigail and buying some shit, not that there are many good shops around here but we could have gotten lucky, but I’m looking outside right now and it’s NOT gonna happen, it’s pouring already and I don’t think there are any signs of it stopping in the nearest couple of hours. So imma go get breakfast with the rest of the squad now and we’ll think of something else maybe.  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Dude, you come from France. I thought you could handle a little rain XD  
But yeah anyways whatever you guys decide to do, have fun! Don’t overwork yourself practicing or whatever, maybe just rest, and make sure to go to sleep early today so you’re feeling better tomorrow, and so on and so forth. And if you do end up going shopping, remember how much space you have in your suitcase (because you NEVER do). Bon appétit!

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

I can handle a little rain, Lafayette. But even I am not dumb enough to be walking around under a liTERAL THUNDERSTORM, lighting bolts and all. Last thing I need now is a cold or some shit.  
Breakfast was good thanks, though my roommate refused to go??? I think he is tired or something, I don’t know, he’s just hiding under his duvet and told me to fuck off thrice already so I stopped trying. I mean, not that I care, the less I see or have to talk to him the better, but that is the first time I’ve seen him quiet in… like, all the time I’ve known him, so yeah, that’s weird.  
Yeah yeah yeah, Lafayette, I know you are a mother hen, and don’t worry, I’ll go to bed early tonight. Not saying I’ll fall asleep immediately though, it’s more likely that I’ll be freaking the fuck out the whole night, but hey, what else is new.  
And I alWAYS remember how much space I have in my suitcase, sometimes I decide not to care about it though, so pls.  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Good morning, Alexander. Are you feeling alright?

•

**From:** lanceloy@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Don’t annoy your roommate too much please, who knows what’s wrong. And at least try to fall asleep, seriously, you need rest. And, sure, yeah, you totally remember, Mr I-had-to-buy-two-suitcases-once-to-fit-all-the-shit-I-bought-in-Spain.  
Anyways, I’ll be kinda busy rn I think, so sorry if I don’t reply or something. 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

1) I’m not annoying him, I’m not even talking to him. Again, the more he is quiet, the better for me. 2) Yes yes, I’ll rest. 3) And, okay, yeah, Spain, but that was onCE you don’t have to remind me of it all the time >:P  
Alright, talk to you whenever.  
TJ

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

being an oracle again or are you mundanely checking weather forecast wherever i am?

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Whichever one makes you feel better about it. How bad is it?

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

it’s cool. 

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Yeah no, Alexander. Do you think I am an idiot or what? When have you EVER sent an email with TWO words in it if you actually feel fine?! You either talk to me now, or I’ll go pester GWash to email you, and you’ll HAVE to talk to him then. 

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

chill out, laf. i promise i’m fine, i’m not twelve anymore, i can handle some rain. don’t worry him or yourself about it. 

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Too late, I’m already worrying myself. So you better tell me what’s happening, Alexander. Telling shit is your way to cope, so come the hell on.

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

forceful, are we, laf? thank you. i mean it’s not like there is a lot to say, you know? it’s just... storming. quite windy too, but not to the point where the wind can actually DO anything, so i don’t understand why the fuck can’t i just… not care. we are inside a brick building, it’s not like anything is gonna happen to us logically, right? it’s such an irrational thing to be scared of, like, what the heck, i’m not even scared of death or whatnot, so what’s the worst that can happen, right? except i don’t know, i’m not really afraid of the consequences if it makes sense, i am just afraid of the actual… thing going on outside, it’s hella stupid, really, and you heard me rant about it before so i don’t even know why the fuck am i repeating myself now but you know, you asked for it. i also kinda skipped breakfast, please don’t be angry. also holy fuck the thunder is really loud and lighting bolts just keep happening? you know how they say that you count seconds between seeing the lighting and hearing the thunder and that shows how far away the storm is? well this thing apparently is right fucking where we are so that’s… great… and my roommate is just like staring outside basically in fascination and i don’t know i just, how the fuck can one actually find it pretty or something? because i heard that people do all the time because apparently it’s calming to them or something, and i don’t even know what and how the fuck, you know. i’d describe something else that is happening outside but rn i’m just hiding under a duvet with headphones in so that’s pretty pathetic. uh yeah something like that. sorry for the mess this was punctuation- and structure-wise.  
a.ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

It’s no problem, don’t apologize. You know I’m always happy to listen to your rants. Yeah, headphones in and distract yourself, don’t hide under the duvet though maybe because it’s probably stuffy and you don’t want that. It’s fine that you didn’t eat breakfast, just make sure to get some food later. And it doesn’t matter whether your fear is rational or not, even if it isn’t, that doesn’t mean it’s stupid. Besides, yours is completely and fully justified with the stuff you went through. Ask your roommate if you can close the curtains maybe? And generally go talk to him, I don’t know really, but usually it seems to me like he’s pretty good in distracting you. Practice debate, play chess, whatever. Talking to people Is always better for you than just hiding there on your own or even emailing me. But either way, whatever you do, just don’t focus on the thunderstorm, alright?  
Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

thank you. and yeah, okay, i’m not under the duvet anymore, just sitting out here… staring at my phone screen, you know. curtains are still opened because “natural light” and all, but i’m trying not to look in that direction. and yeah, i’ll get food when the storm at least somewhat settles, i promise. 

maybe you’re right, i don’t know. about the roommate thing. do i want to talk to him? on one hand that’s probably gonna be a good enough distraction, but on the other hand... you know. we’re probably gonna get into another argument and i’m gonna get even more stressed, but then again, he can be entertaining occasionally. i don’t know. i guess i can try, if the worst comes to worst i’ll just like… hide in my bed again. 

And yeah, thanks. Again. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

Welcome. Again. Any time.  
Yeah, go talk to him I guess, and tell me how it went. Hopefully he won’t be too annoying. And you, try not to initiate arguments or whatever, because before you say it, yes you do that, quite often in fact, especially in this state. Either way, have fun I suppose, email me later.  
Laf

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Oh my god, so the weirdest thing just happened?? 

So my roommate FINALLY decided to get out of bed and grace my side with his presence and we were practicing some scenarios for debate. Mind you, it's still pouring outside. And so at one point he is talking and then like a lighting suddenly strikes and he just... freezes on the spot kinda and goes quiet, and I'm like "wtf", and then there is another lighting, with hella loud thunder immediately after, and he just starts trembling? 

So naturally I'm like "Omg are you afraid of thunderstorms it's hillarious" and he just looks at me and goes, in this most serious voice you can imagine which makes it even more hilarious, "It's. Not. Funny". So I'm like "Uh yeah it is, I mean, it's such an irrational fear, we're inside and it's not gonna do anything to you, right? I just didn't think you're that easily scared by something that harmless”, because you know, I’m not wrong.

And then he just??? Snaps?? I think he was like on the verge of tears or something, because he was like "Fuck off Jefferson" in this shaky voice, and then just,,, ran out of the room???? And I don’t even know, like, what the fuck, that is literally the usual tone of our conversations, why is this different? if he found out I'm afraid of idk for example squids or something, he'd be making fun of me too, so why the fuck is he being such a sensitive fucking snowflake?

So yeah, kinda weird. Trip’s going greeeeeat.  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Thomas Jefferson, you will find this boy right now and apologize to him. It's not funny. No one is laughing. You don't know him. This might mean a lot to him. People don't just get scared of something with no causes. Do you even realize how insensitive you are being? Go and find him right fucking now. 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Jesus, Laf. You don't know him either, don't just assume some deep reason where there isn't one! You weren't here, it actually looked funny! Don't be such an ass. 

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

I will not talk to you until you apologize. 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

What?! Come on, what's your problem?!

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Laf? 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Gilbert? 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Ugh, fuck, fine if that makes you happy I'll go find him. But if he laughs at me because I apologize for once, I'm blaming it on you being unreasonable.   
TJ

•

Lafayette stared at his computer screen blankly for a few moments before shutting it off, groaning quietly. It wasn’t exactly his fault, was it? Sure, he told Alex to go talk to Thomas, but not ever has he expected his cousin to actually be that… what even was it? Insensitive? Rude? Maybe he did underestimate their hatred for each other, or at the very least – Thomas’ unwillingness to accept anything other than hatred. It’s hard to judge the situation from across the Atlantic Ocean, okay?! Laf sighed quietly. He contemplated emailing Alex for a moment but decided against it: let him and Thomas sort their shit out themselves. 

Whether “sorting shit out” in this case means making up or arguing to bits and never speaking to each other again, Laf didn’t know, but he supposed he’ll find out soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but seriously i promise i won't take this long again


	14. Chapter 14

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

I am alive. 

•

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

While I am certainly more than glad to hear that, son, I am not completely sure why would you feel the need to notify me of that. Is everything alright?

Kind regards,  
George Washington

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com.

Oh. Pardon me, sir, you were not the intended recipient. I was actually trying to email Lafayette, but apparently mistyped or something. Just goes to show how out of it I am I suppose. But yes, thank you for your concern, I am fine. Just a minor… let’s say, it was a weird day. Sorry I didn’t manage to find out much about tomorrow’s competition yet, I’ll get back to you if I will. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Sorry for bothering you in the evening, but would you happen to know what is up with Alexander? He just emailed me saying “I am alive”, and, upon further inquiry, stated that it was meant for you. Did something happen?

Kind regards,  
George Washington.

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Oh, okay, so he is alive. That’s a relief.

It’s not a problem, sir. And yes, I know a bit of what’s happening, but I want to find out more before jumping to any conclusions, so if you want I can get back to you later, once he actually emails me? It’s kind of a long story too, so I probably need to figure out what exactly is relevant to his current state and what isn’t.

Best,  
Lafayette

•

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

If you could tell me what is going on later, it would be rather kind of you, yes. I do get worried for him although he might not exactly believe it. I’ll be waiting for your response then, and good luck in your conversation with Alex if you will be having it.

Kind regards,  
George Washington.

 

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

So I just emailed Washington instead of you. He must’ve been so confused getting an email which literally says “I am alive”. Come to think of it, I never have much luck with short emails anyways, so might as well type out the whole thing before sending it this time. Ten minutes more, ten minutes less, no big deal. 

So first of all, yes, I am indeed alive, I didn’t just disappear for like four hours for no reason, I promise. It’s… kind of a long story, honestly, and very darn weird if I say so myself, so it’s gonna take a bit of time to put into words. It kind of involves me and my roommate having a proper conversation or whatever, and god, when I actually write it down, it sounds even weirder than it is when I think about it. I mean, Christ, I never really perceived him as anything other than like an inconvenience or a rude asshole or whatever, but whaddaya know, he’s actually,,, you know. A human. Fuck, why am I an idiot, Laf?

So ANYWAYS last time I emailed you I was gonna get up from bed and talk to him and so I did I guess. We were practicing debate because of course we were, like, what else do I talk to him about, and then, because I am an idiot, I just freaked out when a lighting struck and there was thunder and all that, so I was just,,, standing there, frozen, trembling. You know. Like an idiot. 

And then Thomas just goes something like “Oh my god are you scared of storms it’s so funny” and I’m like “NO IT’S NOT” and he responds with “Yes it is, it’s an irrational fear and you know it’s not gonna do anything to you, why the fuck would you be scared by something literally harmless?” and FIRST OF ALL HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF HURRICANES MAN and secondly YES I KNOW /THIS ONE/ IS HARMLESS BUT LIKE I WISH MY LOGIC COULD CONTROL MY EMOTIONS YOU KNOW. So I just go like “Fuck off” and storm out of the room because,,, well I mean it was kind of a dick move alright. I won’t lie, it actually hurt, and I obv didn’t want HIM out of all people to know that soooo I kinda just… ran away. Yeahhhhhhh I like to think I’m smart but then shit like that happens and I’m like “Ah yes, I forgot. I’m not actually.”

So I run off to the hotel basement because no matter how much I blame Columbia for being stingy with their money, they did actually reserve us a darn good hotel which has like a swimming pool and stuff, BUT MORE IMPORTANLY enough small dark rooms with no windows to hide in. Okay, there’s only, like, one, but I hid in it regardless. It was probably like a janitor’s closet or something. Sounds pathetic now that I write it down.

SO I was sitting there typing out this angry email to you, full of caps lock and typos (which I promptly deleted afterwards because I was a sobbing mess and this is noT a state I should ever be writing emails in) and then the door opens and I’m like “Shit” because what if it’s a hotel employee, but NOPE guess who is it (if you guessed Thomas you are correct). 

And he’s like “Oh hey Hamilton” and I’m like “What the fuck do you want” and he just like,, turns on the light, comes in, stares at me and goes “are you okay?”  
AND LIKE WHAT THE FUCK AM I TO ANSWER  
“NO ACTUALLY BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING ASSHOLE AND PEOPLE DON’T JUST GET FEARS OUT OF NOWHERE SO MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN TO BE MORE CONCIDERATE OR LIKE NOT OPEN YOUR MOUTH AT ALL” 

That’s… basically exactly what I said actually, except it made EVEN LESS sense because I remind you I was in tears. I think I kinda scared him because he legit like,, flinched. And then he just sat down at the opposite wall and stared at me and was like “I’m sorry I guess?? I don’t usually think before I speak”. And I go like “NO SHIT!!! YOU THINK I DIDN’T NOTICE?! YOU HAVEN’T BEEN NICE TO ME ONCE SINCE WE MET YOU ASSHOLE!!!!” and he was like “yeah I know” and I was like “WOAH WHAT A BRILLIANT RESPONSE” aaaaand then I may have spent like half an hour literally yelling at him and sobbing. He had it coming alright!!

And I mean… I don’t know, but he just kinda… listened to me, and when you are the only person yelling in the room it’s pretty discouraging, so I just… went quieter after a bit, and I’m pretty sure I got the whole me being an orphan thing into it, told him about the hurricane as well, and just… you know. Told him a bunch of stuff. And he told me stuff too. Obviously his secrets are his secrets, sorry for that, but I can certainly say that I know more about him now. And I mean I guess it kind of explains his behavior too. Especially at the beginning of the year. And I SUPPOSE I wasn’t acting the best way towards him either and honestly the whole hatred thing was just a giant misunderstanding and ugh why is my life a mess Laf

TL;DR because I’m pretty sure you’re too tired to deal with my bullshit, we exchanged mutual apologies which was awkward as fuck because neither of us like to apologize and then spend three hours talking about our lives and random shit. He’s smart. I mean, not that I didn’t know it before, but still. Either way, now we’re back in our room and it’s just… really quiet. We occasionally talk (he just asked me who am I emailing and I was like “best friend” and he was like “cool”), and it’s all very civil and ahhh I am not used to that. 

ANYWAYS fuck this didn’t have to be so long but whatever. Sorry for involving you into my mess and all. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

There is literally SO MUCH I want to say right now I don’t know where to start. Can I start with yelling? Imma start with yelling. 

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DID THIS ACTUALLY HAPPEN I C A N N N O T IMAGINE OMG

Also, “Thomas”. You have n e v e r used the name before, seriously, I looked through the whole of our email history and not o n c e, Alexander. You guys needed to have a proper conversation much earlier on I stg. Would’ve saved everyone a TON of stress. I am legit so happy you guys talked at least now though, maybe you’ll not be in arguments with each other all the time anymore and will be actually able to have a productive university life, you know! Or am I wishing for too much? We’ll see. 

Anyways, so you told him stuff? Even about your past and all? Wow. I mean, it usually takes you a while being friends with a person, not a few months of acting like sworn enemies, to trust someone enough. Is there anything else there, Alexander? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I’m joking.

No, but actually being serious, well done. It’s not easy for you to open up, believe me I know, and it’s good that you managed to. I’m sure Thomas won’t use it against you, he doesn’t sound like that kind of person, and you really really need a close friend in college. Someone who would actually know stuff about you. I’m not much use, time differences and all, so I’m happy you two are finally getting along. And I’m sure you are too, or at least will be, once you stop freaking out. 

But, oh man. Your life, Alexander, is a drama. Or a romcom with you as the main character. Or both. Um, what can I say, get enough sleep before tomorrow’s debate? Try to not overanalyze the situation because you won’t fall asleep at all. And good luck, I suppose? Goodnight!

Also don’t apologize, I never mind being involved. 

Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

LISTEN IT WAS EASY TO IGNOR YOUR LITTLE SUGGESTIVE JOKES WHEN I COULD JUST SAY THAT I HATE HIM, BUT NOW IT’S TIME TO S T O P OR YOU’RE GONNA GET ME TO THINK ABOUT THINGS I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT

And, well I mean, you know, “my roommate” was just a label for an annoying inconvenience and an asshole I’d rather not think about, but now that I actually… know stuff about him, Thomas sounds kind of more fitting, if you know what I mean. And yeah, Thomas, that’s his name. It’s a cool name tbh.

Yes, I told him stuff, and yes, it’s kind of nice to have that off my chest. He wasn’t too weird about it, I don’t think, so it’s fine. I mean, as “not weird” as you can be, because there is always some degree of uncomfortable in people when I tell them this stuff. And, well, thank you. I am in fact kind of glad we might actually get along. The whole rivalry thing was getting exhausting.

Yeah, I’ll try to sleep, don’t worry, Laf. Obviously I’ll overanalyze stuff, but what else is new. And thank you. I’ll probably drop you a note before the debate tomorrow, so until then. 

Thanks again. Goodnight!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Okay, I apologized to him. Happy now?  
TJ

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Oh who am I fucking kidding, it’s been like three hours, I assume you won’t buy that this was the only thing that happened. You were right, okay, no matter how much I hate to admit it. I won’t be going and retelling someone else’s stories and secrets here, but just… yeah, he has a reason enough to be scared of thunderstorms. And honestly a reason to hate me after all the… little remarks I made about him. Honestly, he just yelled at me for like half an hour – and I deserved it, believe me – and I was just sitting there trying not to have a panic attack or something, but then he, well, calmed down, and we… talked. About shit. 

I basically blurted out everything about social anxiety and about why I didn’t want to go on this trip so much, and I’m pretty sure I kind of implied he was the only reason I agreed – so much for all the hatred, am I right? But he was actually so nice and understanding about the anxiety shit, like, man, since when does he care? He was nicer than most people I’ve told, I swear to god! He said that I can still drop out the debate if I want, that he’ll talk with Franklin for me and all… I wish I could, you know? But I don’t… want to… let him down or something. Not Franklin of course. 

And, hey, yeah, so that’s my evening. Thanks I guess, I would have never tried talking to him if it wasn’t for you, and I really kinda needed that. It’s a weird feeling, you know? Like... we’re not exactly friends, but we are people who are in charge of keeping each other’s secrets now, and this just makes us so much closer.  
Ugh, I better go read a bit more so I can be prepared for tomorrow, and you, if you’re not asleep yet, go to bed. Good night, Laf.  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

You hate it when anyone apart from you is right, Thomas. It’s a part of your personality. 

Holy shit. I mean, I suspected something is happening (or you’re just angry and don’t want to email me again, who knows), but THIS is rather big of a turn. I mean, jeez, you guys go from hating each other to just spilling secrets in a closet? That is a… development. Christ. You two are okay now though, right? Are you personally feeling better? I mean, I’m pretty sure that kind of conversation is at least a little draining, let alone him yelling at you. And you’re welcome I suppose, I’m glad I managed to… help? Either way, yes, go read, and get enough sleep tonight. You’ll need it tomorrow. Good luck!!

Laf

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Touché. 

I don’t know if that thing with a closet was a metaphor or if you’re a prophet or something, but we were like, legit in a closet, with broomsticks and stuff. Looking back on it, it’s the most hilarious thing ever, except I still kind of want to cry. Funny. But believe me, I know! This is so not what I was expecting from the trip, I mean seriously! And yes, I am feeling better, thanks, and Alexander is fine too, so… you know. It’s not terrible. It’s just… strange.

Yes, I’ll sleep early, I promise. And I will email you tomorrow. Thanks. Sweet dreams, Laf.  
TJ

•

Lafayette hovered his mouse cursor over “Alexander” in Thomas’s email and finally allowed himself to lean against the back of his chair, processing what just happened. Oh man. If their life was a romcom, this would be that one turning point in the middle of the film; it’d be the climax which he would probably have to write an essay on if he studied this as a book. But it wasn’t a novel or even a film, it was his actual, real life, and instead of analysing it, he will have to deal with the consequences. Wow.

(Maybe he can write a book on it later, Laf decided. Emails definitely contain more than enough material). 

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Hello again, sir. I got my explanation from Alex, so I can now explain everything to you if you still want me to. And also, I can make it a short story, or I can give you the full version. The latter is much, much longer, but damn if it isn’t entertaining, perhaps even more than Jane Austen’s books in my humble opinion. So?

Best,  
Lafayette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lower Sixth (aka year 12) is stressful af apparently  
> sorry for the delay <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i forgot how nice it feels to write this  
> i'm sorry for the delay!!

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

So I’m trying to stay calm while typing this here thing but I’m still shaking a bit because you know I expected it to be like a low-key debate thing for some students but NOOOO there were at least like a hundred fucking spectators and there were some rly rly cool people too like professors and whatnot and do you know how HARD is it not to fuck up when you keep thinking about not fucking up?!!!? I’m pretty sure I messed up half of my points and I literally ignored some of their POIs even though there was so much to say against them and ahhhh I fucked up so much Lafffff

Like I blurted out the DUMBEST things at points and now I remember them and am like “WTF WERE YOU THINKING HAMILTON AND HOW IS THIS RELATED TO FUCKING ABORTIONS” bc yeah we had one debate on abortions (and we also got fucking con, and like I AM ENTIRELY PRO THEM so it was so fucking hard to argue!! against!! But luckily the opposition wasn’t too good so they fucked up more than we did at times)

But do you know how smart Thomas is??? Because let me tell you he is s o smart and also probably the only reason we got as far as we got. Like literally he has so!! much!! general knowledge!! on the randomest things!! Bc like okay I know about politics and economy and stuff but how am I supposed to know anything about healthcare (another one of our debates)??? Except of course I know SOME THINGS so I just took up the first speaker role and blurted out everything I knew in introduction, and then Thomas literally destr o y ed them when it was his turn and like what the actual fuck is he real 

But then!!! We got a debate on immigration!! And fortunately we were pro this time and that’s like my entire LIFE so hell yeah I know what to say??? And I think we lost like a dozen points bc of how overtime I went and in the end Thomas like had to nudge me and be like “stfu” bc otherwise we would have s o lost just because of a sheer amount of negative points I got for all the overtime of that little spiel. But I’m pretty sure judges didn’t subtract AS MANY points as they could’ve bc they were low-key engaged?? I think?? So gotta thank Washington for my rhetoric skills.

Seabury and JJ lost in like quarter-finals so that’s p good, quite far in, and Thomas and I were out in the semis, and then!! Angelica and Abigail the precious people!! Won!! The final!! Bc they got this thing on feminism because I think the juris were just having fun getting two girls defend feminism against two guys who were opposite them, and Angelica ANNIHILATED THEM and Abigail just finished them off with this resting bitch face of hers (no offence to Abi I love Abi) and literally the opposition had n o t h i n g to say because the girls just DESTROYED every potential argument and holy fuck I don’t think I’ve ever been so terrified and simultaneously impressed in the entirety of my life.

And overall guess what!! Columbia got 2nd place!!! (Because those damn Princeton people just stole our victory how dare they), and we have these nice certificates and medals now and one of the judges also low-key told Thomas and I that we make a brilliant team and I kinda wanted to die of embarrassment and I think so did Jefferson but on the other hand it was the most flattering thing bc like not every day you get complimented on your debating skills so I’m gonna cherish this memory forever now.

And Franklin was also rly proud apparently bc he took us all out for drinks and payed for us and the only reason why I’m reasonably (emphasis on reasonably) calm rn is because I got a few glasses of wine (and also kinda got into a smol argument with Thomas about red vs white wine and tell you what he prefers red how the fuck) but tbh it was really fun and a nice relaxation so yeah!! Fun times!! Congratulations are very appreciated ;D

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

You know how at the beginning of the year I was gonna limit the length of the emails you send me? >.> (I’m joking though, please don’t stop, this is about the most interesting part of my day).

Anyways, CONGRATULATIONS OMFG????? I WASN’T EVEN THERE BUT I CAN IMAGINE THE ENTIRE THING AND I KINDA W I S H I WAS THERE NOW BECAUSE THAT SOUNDS SO FUN TO WATCH?? AND YOU GUYS GOT A SECOND PLACE OMG I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!!! TELL EVERYONE I AM REALLY PROUD OF THEM TOO (don’t give out my name though lmao). LIKE THAT IS AWESOME ALEXANDER WTF?? ESPECIALLY IF IT WAS LIKE A BIG THING AND YOU’RE A FIRST-TIMER?? 

Yeah so honestly I am so proud and I’m sure you’ve done brilliantly and like ahh this is so good!! Are you back in the hotel already or still out drinking (with your professor lmao)? Because you probably need to go and chill for a bit there bc you might FEEL calm (reasonably), but you do need to actually let your body rest after something as nerve-racking. 

And also stop thinking about the stuff you messed up!! Because it’s already happened and you won’t change anything so stop worrying, okay? And it’s not like you haven’t done amazingly regardless, so I’m sure that you’re exaggerating any mistakes anyways. You haven’t fucked anything up, you guys literally won the second place!! And maybe next year you’ll be able to beat Princeton too if this competition is like an on-going thing :D

And your roommate does sound great, doesn’t he? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) (Yes, I will stop, but only when you stop giving me reasons for remarks like this one, and believe me, a paragraph about how amazing he is certainly doesn’t do good to your cause ;)) (or if you are actually properly annoyed by these jokes in which case please do tell because I don’t want to annoy you!!)

But anyways yes white wine is better and also congratulations again because you did so well I cannot believe!!! you!!! guys!!! Go rest now please, and be proud of yourself lmao because this sounds really awesome and I know I am proud as fuck. I hope the rest of your day is as good!!

Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Limit what limit I don’t know what you’re talking about

HA thank you so much and yeah I am actually super proud?? Like yes I know I did make mistakes but I guess you’re right shouldn’t bother that much anymore about them bc hey guess who won :D:D:D:D (almost won but whatever. Hey, maybe we can in fact get first next time!!). And yeah, we’re in the hotel already, just packing and stuff now cause we’re leaving in the evening. I mean, Thomas is packing because he’s got a TON of shit to pack, whereas I am just lying here and relaxing lmao because I brought like nothing. Although I think that might be his way of resting?? Just like,,, doing stuff? If so, relatable tbh.

No it doesn’t,, annoy me so much, it’s more like, it makes me think about stuff you’re implying?? And it’s not like?? A horrible thought?? And I am like “wtf”??? if you know what I mean?? Anyways so yeah you can make jokes if you want but like,,, tone it down lmao.

It is, and thanks again!! So much!! And the rest of my day is probably going to be boring as heck because we’re going on a train back, but it’s alright. I’m going to sleep early anyways because I’m tired and I’m sure everyone else is exhausted as fuck too (even Angelica – she literally always seems like a ball of pure energy, but I had to half-carry her to the hotel from the restaurant cause she refused to walk) (idk if she was actually tired or just wanted to exploit me but still). So hopefully the train ride won’t be too annoying!!

Anyways, I should probably go email GWash and then pack too. Later!

Kind regards,  
A.Ham 

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com

N O T A H O R R I B L E T H O U G H T  
Okay okay I’m shutting up ahaha. Good luck with emailing/packing and have fun on the train I suppose? Or at least sleep well! And email me when you’re back at the campus!  
Laf

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com

Okay I know for a fact (or at least am 99% certain) that your competition would have ended like a few hours ago or something, so where is my report? Or at least an “I’m alive”? Are you okay?? Don’t just disappear like that after you half freaked out on me in the morning!!!

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

Oh. Hi. I thought I forgot to do something. Sorry. No offence, today was just really busy and I’m still “out of it” a little. But it’s all fine, better than I expected. Even better than /you/ expected, and that’s saying something with your high standards :D 

We got second place. Not Alex and I personally, we lost our chance in the semi-finals, but the Columbia team as a whole. Largely because of Angelica and Abigail who actually won the final (and whose last debate was about the scariest thing I have ever seen). But yeah, overall we are second and I have this nice silver medal now as well as a certificate, and it is all kind of really exciting and cool. I thought I’d hate the entire fucking competition, and here I am, just thinking back to how fun it was. I might actually do this again if I have the chance, you know? Holy fuck, that’s a combination of words I never thought I’d utter. Never say never I suppose. 

But yeah, mid out second debate I almost fucked everything up because this opponent kid had this really good POI (point of information, little remarks people can say mid their opponent’s speech to throw them off) and I had the stupidity to actually accept it, and I don’t even remember what exactly it was but I had no fucking idea what to say in response. Not even a “Good point but...”, just nothing, mindblank. And like NOW I can think of a bunch of arguments, sure, but that’s not quite helpful, is it? So I was just,, standing there and staring at him and being like “FUCK” and panicking. I was silent for like a good couple of seconds there, just… blinking and staring (which I am sure lost us a bunch of points).

And then – don’t you dare make any comment or I will go to France and murder you with my own bare hands I swear to god – Hamilton just kinda,,, like,,, takes my hand? I’m sure it was just a gesture of reassurance or whatever and he coULD HAVE BEEN MORE SUBTLE BECAUSE ANGELICA WOULDN’T SHUT UP ABOUT IT AFTERWARDS, but I gotta say that was actually, like… nice? As in “calming at that exact moment” nice, not as in “I would do it again” kind of nice obviously. And it stopped me from getting a panic attack so um hey-ho I guess?? 

(But seriously I am only telling you this because I am SCREAMING AND NEED TO TELL SOMEONE BECAUSE WHAT THE FUCK, but I am NOT in the need of any suggestive comments p l e a s e). 

So yeah. Fun day. Fun times. Franklin took us all out for drinks later because we’ve done well, so I got a glass or two or three of red wine and am no longer freaking out. As much as I was. Still kind of freaking out, but it’s understandable I think. Anyways the important thing is that wE WON, and I need to go pack all my stuff, so I’ll talk to you later!!  
TJ

•

Lafayette re-read the last email twice before leaning back on his chair, his body shaking in silent laughter. He forgot what Alexander gets like when he’s all concentrated on something, and it turns out that he’s not beyond hand holding with people whom two days ago he would consider a sworn enemy – and Laf wasn’t, honestly, surprised. The situation became even funnier seeing Alex ignore the matter entirely in his own email, and Thomas – acting as confusedly-nonchalant about it as he possibly could. But Lafayette wasn’t as terrible a person as Jefferson evidently thought he was – he was asked not to comment, so he didn’t. Replied with a bunch of exclamation marks and excited sentences, congratulated Thomas and the entire team, teased him a little about how trying out new things might actually be good (“h o w many times have I told you?”) and hit “Send” without so much as a mention of Alexander. 

And immediately began to type another email.

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com   
**To:** gwash@gmail.com

Sir, I am terribly sorry to disturb you, but has Alexander told you about the debate yet? Because I have some insight I need to share with someone, but literally no one else I can share it with. So would you mind?  
Laf

•

**From:** gwash@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

I can’t say I’m not curious. Go on.  
Washington


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief, I am alive!

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com 

Okay, so being back to college after spending a few days away is actually super weird. It’s way too normal, lectures, work and everything. However people clearly know how well we did, because they keep coming up to me in the hallways being like “Congrats Alex!” and I don’t even know their names so that’s an interesting experience. (I blame Angelica or Seabury or something).

Regardless, nothing is really...happening. During debate today Franklin went over the competition with everyone (the whole club I mean), and for some reason instead of picking on our opponents, he decided to use us as an example of what not to do, so now i’m a little less proud of how that went, but hey it’s always nice to know how you can improve. (Apparently, apart from talking too much, which was the main lesson to take away from my mistakes, I tend to be too vague in my points and spend too much time introducing them instead of actually getting to the meat of stuff. Good to know).

Also, I guess I sorta got asked out on a date? By Eliza? So scratch the “nothing is happening” part I suppose, because knowing you, you will think it’s the news of the century or something, but I mean I kind of turned her down, so it’s still nothing too important. Probably. Yeah. 

Anyways, how was your day? Anything interesting over the Atlantic? 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com 

YOU TURNED HER DOWN? ALEX WHAT THE HELL? 

*clears throat*

No yeah going over the debate stuff and whatnot sounds pretty useful, so don’t dismiss the advice you receive. Also, no wonder everybody knows by now, Columbia doesn’t have That many students, so they must’ve all heard about the competition and you already. And my day was fine, thanks, nothing new. But now that I’ve answered the rest of your email, WHY ON EARTH did you turn her down?! Like seriously for all I’ve heard about her from you, she’s great! Also what do you mean by “kind of”? One time I want the details, Alexander, goddamnit! 

Laf 

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com 

Ugh, I knew you were gonna start screaming about it. It’s not even like a big deal or anything, I swear to god. But since you want details. 

So today at lunch, right? I have like a two-hour break between lectures so I was hanging out in the dining hall, working. I’m midway through my history essay (yeah ugh I know I’m not that good at history, but core requirements), and Eliza approaches me and sits down opposite me, and since that’s the first time I’ve seen her after the competition actually, I smile at her and go like “Oh hey good to see you how’ve you been?”. I also bought her a souvenir from Florida, nothing too exciting, just like a snow globe (which is the weirdest thing to be sold in the place where it Never Snows, but I digress), so I’m like “Remind me to give that to you at some point”. Anyways, she’s like “I’m fine thanks, everything as usual, very well done on the competition”, etc, she also told me even Angel was impressed by Thomas and I, so that’s like life goals achieved. 

So we chat for a bit, she helps me with history a little, and then she goes like “Hey Alex, do you want to go get coffee some time maybe?”, and because I am kinda distracted and a bit of an idiot, I respond to her in this lowkey joking manner like “You don’t mean a date, do you?” and wink, which is, again, stupid. And then she just blushes a little in this adorable little way she does and goes like “Well, yeah, if you’d like that?” and I kinda just... stare. 

And the thing is, Eliza is amazing. I love her (platonically). She’s probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met, and she’s really nice to hang out with, like, she knows my coffee order and she takes the time to check if I’m going to sleep at appropriate times of the day (read: before the crack of dawn), and she’s overall a great person. But I just... I don’t see her as a romantic partner. I mean, sure, if we were in like eighteenth century or something and I had to find a girl to marry, I’d totally go for her, because again, she’s an incredible person and really nice, but like. Not eighteenth century. So. 

(I’m writing a paper on American revolution, hence the overly-specific similes).

So I go like “Well you know I love coffee, but I’m not... sure we should do the whole... date thing... so if you just wanna go out as friends I’m up for it, but...” and then she just smiles and goes “Yeah, I sorta figured that would be the answer, but it couldn’t have hurt to try” (which, why would she “figure” I would refuse I wonder), and, well, that’s about it? I mean, we totally agreed to go out for coffee as friends on the weekends, so that’s cool, and she didn’t seem awfully offended by my refusal or anything (I hope), soooo. There you go. Details. 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com 

Alright, so I figure it wasn’t a disaster. 

(I’m not meaning to come off surprised, but let’s face it, Alex, you can be just a tad overdramatic when it comes to the matters of the heart). 

Regardless though, that sounds like it went as wel as it could’ve, and I’m glad the two of you didn’t get into an argument or anything. Dating or not, you sound like good friends. I know I’ve never seen her in my life and have only heard about her from you, but she sounds like an awesome person, and I’m glad you have a friend like that. Have fun on your coffee-friend-date and good luck with history essays!

Laf

•

**From:** petitlion@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com 

Me? Overdramatic? Says the guy who stopped talking to me for like a week because he has a crush on a professor? (Sorry, was that mean?)

Anyways, thanks, and I agree, I’m terribly lucky to have met her. I kinda have to go now, supper time, I’m meeting John and Herc, so I’ll talk to you later! 

Kind regards,  
A.Ham

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** petitlion@gmail.com 

Just a little mean. Have a good meal!

Laf

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com 

Hey Thomas! How’s your day been? How’s being back? How’s roommate trouble going? I bet people keep coming up to you and asking about the debate, I mean, it must’ve been a big thing. 

My day was fine by the way, nothing overly exciting apart from the fact that Washington sorta picked on me in class to answer this question he probably didn’t expect me to know the answer to, but joke’s on him because hell yeah I’ve read Wuthering Heights before. I’m studying English literature, who does he think I Am? Anyways, he was kinda impressed, so that’s good. So how’re you? 

Laf

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com 

Hey Laf.  
My day’s been fine, and you don’t even know how right you are about the debate thing. Somehow it seems everyone suddenly knows my name. They’re mostly congratulating us though, so it’s pretty nice to be known for doing good. Being back is okay too, back to lectures, back to studying, I sort of like the routine I suppose. At debate today Franklin went over everything we’ve done wrong, which was just a little discouraging, but on the other hand it’s nice to know my flaws so maybe I can correct them later. (I need to not freeze up in response to POIs, obviously, but also to stop trying to point out flaws in my partner’s arguments apparently. Which I don’t usually do, but you pair me up with Alexander, that’s why you get!).

Glad to hear about the Washington thing, I know you’re a sucker for impressing people. Professors. Him specifically. 

Anyways, regarding the roommate trouble, I guess it’s been fine? We’re back to the whole “not bothering each other and mostly not even speaking” thing, though it’s less hostile now. Sorta a stalemate where neither of us know how to start a conversation even if we wanted to (which he probably doesn’t), because smalltalk isn’t... really a thing we do. But it’s better than yelling at each other about everything, so hey, I’m not complaining. 

Also, are you by any chance conspiring against me with Angelica? I’m joking, of course, but whatever you’re... implying... about my and my roommate’s (non-existent) relationship, she’s taken to implying that too. Not in a serious way obviously, but apparently holding hands during debate is not a thing sworn enemies do. Which I KNOW, thank you, Angelica, but it’s not like we Meant anything by it. Anyways, she was talking to Eliza (her sister) last I’ve seen her, like half an hour ago, and they were giggling, and then they noticed me and started actually properly laughing, so I was like “Uh what the hell”, and Angelica told me that apparently Eliza asked Alexander on a date and he refused? Which, okay, cool, his loss, whatever, what does it have to do with me?.. So anyways, if you people could stop conspiring against me, that would be great. 

Regardless, that’s about it about my day. It’s been pretty chill, the professors kinda went easy on the debate people in lectures because they know we’re tired. Calm day is a good day, you know?  
TJ

•

**From:** lancelot@gmail.com  
**To:** tjefferson@gmail.com 

I am not unfortunately conspiring against you with Angelica, but if you gave me her contact details, I would absolutely love to do so ;) (No, really, she sounds awesome, I’d be happy to talk to her). 

Well, sounds like you had quite a nice day, so that’s good. And if you wanna talk to your roommate (which I assume you do, because really, Thomas, you’ve went to Great Lengths to point out that it’s Him who wouldn’t want to talk) (which you can’t actually prove because you can’t read his mind >.>), just like. You know. Talk to him. I’m sure it can’t be that hard to start a conversation with a university student, just ask him about his courses or something. Or about the date thing, I mean, the sisters weren’t laughing for no reason, I’m sure. Or are you two not close enough yet to be talking about dates? It’s hard to judge, your (totally existent pls) relationship has been hilariously backwards. 

Anyways, I should probably go to sleep, its sorta late here, and you – go get dinner if you haven’t yet, or work, or whatever else that is you do in the evenings. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! 

Laf 

•

**From:** tjefferson@gmail.com  
**To:** lancelot@gmail.com

I am NOT giving you Angelica’s contact details, because it’s enough to have you guys making fun of me separately, I do not need you to team up. That would be terrifying and I still want to live.  
I don’t think we’re at the point where I could casually ask him about dates, Laf. Are we? One thing you’re not wrong about is the whole backwards bit. We totally skipped the “friends” stage to “sharing deepest secrets” stage, and I don’t know if that automatically makes us in any way close. WHICH DOESN’T MATTER ANYWAYS, because seriously, why are you suddenly assuming I want to talk to him? What great lengths, Laf? Stop reading into things, this isn’t a literature work, you don’t need to overanalyse me.  
(Oh hey, speak of the devil, he’s back. I’m NOT planning to start conversations for the record.)  
I’ve had supper already so yeah, work. Goodnight, sleep well! Talk to you tomorrow.  
TJ  
P.S: Apparently he plans to start conversations. And it’s even semi-civil. Well then. 

•

Lafayette finished reading the email and smiled victoriously to himself. Hey, if people in their surroundings have taken to point out Thomas and Alexander’s relationship (which he still couldn’t classify in any way, but which most definitely existed!), then he’s certainly not making things up. May be a little hard to judge across the Atlantic, but chances are, those at the university campus know what’s up. He grinned wider and set his phone aside, closing his eyes. Don’t need to overanalyse? Please. He is an English major, it’s practically his job.


End file.
